


Mikey and Dejah

by Dust_Bun



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dust_Bun/pseuds/Dust_Bun
Summary: VIOLENCE! TORTURE! BEWARE! DO NOT READ IF NO LIKE





	1. Chapter 1

‘Did you see that dumb fucker? He was squirming like a worm on a hook!’ Mikey laughed nervously as Jimbo did his best impression of a worm on a hook. Which from the right angle also looked like some sort of sex act, shaking his head Mikey cocked his head to the side ‘How come he didn’t just pay dad in the first place? He had to know this was gonna happen.’ Mikey stated with concern as he watched Jimbo wiping the blood off his knuckles, the older orc shook his head as he patted Mikey on the shoulder ‘Don’t worry kid, this dumb shit happens all the damn time, people think they can get protection without having to pay up, then we gotta collect, it’s just the way it is.’ Jim said as he headed towards the truck.  
Mikey sighed and tried to steady himself, he hadn’t had to be so close to a beating before and it had really freaked him out. The guys’ pleading as Jimbo had beat his face in was…disconcerting. As he headed towards Jimbo’s truck his ears picked up a commotion ‘We don’t want your kind here! Fucking no tooth!’ Mikey’s head snapped in the direction of the sound, just in time to spot a familiar face leaving a grocer’s. Dejah. She scowled back into the grocers before pulling her hood up and heading down the street. ‘Ey, Mikey!’ Jimbo said, slapping the side of his truck before gesturing for the boy to get in. Mikey snorted and shook his head ‘Go on ahead man, I got some stuff to deal with…I’ll meet you back at the church later!’ Mikey called as he turned around and headed down the same street ‘An what am I supposed to tell yo’ dad?’ Jimbo shouted after him, when no reply came he shook his hand and then drove off, leaving Mikey to his task at hand.  
Following her scent and the occasional brief glimpse of her blue hoodie, Mikey stalked after her through the crowd until he came to a crossroads, looking about his heart sunk, he couldn’t see her and there were too many scent’s too track only hers’. Sighing his shoulders slumped and her pinched his eye’s. Just his luck. Taking one last look around before shaking his head and turning on his heel’s, preparing to leave the way he came. Until his ear picked up a familiar noise. Spray paint.  
Turning back towards the crossroads, his ears leading him closer to source of the noise. Stopping before he got to the alleyway. Sighing deeply, he tentatively poked his head around the corning. There she was, spray-painting what looked to be an Orc hound, he smiled, he hadn’t seen her since that night he walked her home from the church in the rain, giving her his jacket to keep warm, which he had noticed she had tied around her waist. Sneaking up quietly until he was only a few feet away from her ‘Hey there.’ He said as smoothly as he could manage, immediately back firing as she shot up, throwing her hand with the spray-paint forward’s in defence. She scowled playfully when she saw the who it was, Mikey’s hands now up in front of his face for protection as he smiled back at her ‘You dick! You scared the life outta me! Pretty sure I don’t have any blue on me anymore!’ She berated playfully, making a show of checking her markings to make sure they were still there ‘Oh you got plenty o’ blue on you, trust me~’ Mikey said with a smirk, just dodging the cap that was thrown at him by the annoyed Doe ‘So what was all of that?’ he ask, gesturing his head back towards the shop he saw her come out of originally ‘I’m a No-tooth trying to buy stuff from an orc shop-‘ she paused to stand up, throwing her backpack and its contents on as she picked up her skate board ‘what else is there to explain?’ she stated coldly as she pushed passed him.  
Mikey turned and jogged after her ‘Well, you know, not everyone sees you as that right?’ He said solemnly as he tried to keep pace, damn she was faster at walking then he was, must’ve been the human in her. Snapped out of his haze as he followed her only to discover they were at one of the parks the human’s owned. He knew it all too well, it wasn’t that orcs were forbidden to go in there, it was more so that they didn’t due to the massive amount of harassment they got when they did. He blinked when he noticed Dejah throwing her backpack and skateboard across the fence before she herself began to scale it ‘What are you doing?!’ he snapped in a hushed tone, gently grabbing her leg which caused her to look down at him ‘Calm down Mike, the humans never come to this part, its too over grown for them.’ She stated nonchalantly as she shook his hand off her, throwing both legs over the far side of the fence and allowing herself to fall down, landing heavily and brushing herself off ‘I’ll see you around Mikey…’She said before smiling at him as she turned and walked away with Mikey watching after her for the briefest of moment’s, only to shake himself ‘WAIT!’ He demanded, perhaps a little to dramatically as it caused her to stop in her tracks and immediately turn to face him.  
The silence between them was crushing ‘um... Can I have my jacket back?’ He asked tentatively, he could feel a blush creeping up on him as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, trying to play it cool. She looked at him strangely for a moment before the sudden realisation hit her, her face immediately turning a new shade of pink and purple as she immediately reached down to pull at the jacket, untangling it before passing it through the fence to him, their fingers brushing briefly as Mikey took his jacket back. ‘Thanks’ for…. letting me use it…’ she said softly, shoving her hands into her pockets and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, Mikey nodded and smiled at her ‘Anytime!’ he said before thinking. Those. Weren’t. the. Right. Words. He felt his blush deepen as he spotted her smiling at him, her blush equally as strong. Wow, she was really pretty…. He continued to smile as she turned, retrieving her stuff, and continuing into the park. Mikey stood there for a moment, staring at where she had once stood, until a buzzing broke him from his trance, immediately reaching for his pocket and pulling out his phone and staring down. Fuck. His dad was calling him.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey returned back to the chapel, his fellow orcs parting for him as he walked into the main hall. He noticed Frank and Rrollo, the later of the two waving to him as he walked past, Mikey mimicking the action. Rrollo was a good guy, Mikey had crashed at his place a few times, Frank was a good guy too, if a little imposing, but he was his dad’s second for a reason. Pushing the doors open to the main hall he was greeted by a handful of orc’s scattered around the room, his father sat in the throne in the middle, Jimbo and his friend Grey where standing either side of it, discussing something. Taking a deep breath he stalked forward towards his father, who raised a hand to silence the two Orc’s either side of him, breathing deeply as he looked his son over ‘Jimbo said the job went well?’ Mikey new that tone, it wasn’t really a question. Coughing slightly he nodded his head briskly, with Jimbo clapping his hand on his shoulder ‘Kid did great did baws!’ The older orc said as he slapped Mikey on the back before adjusting his own hat with his signature sloppy grin.  
This however didn’t seem to sate Dorghu’s curiosity ‘It’s remarkable, I didn’t know you were able to talk without movin’ yer mouth’ he snarled lowly before taking a long drag on his cigarette. Mikey swallowed hard as he his ears picked up snarls either side of him and whilst Jimbo looked obviously pissed, Grey despite his snarl, didn’t look any different, his face its usual intimidating expression. Breathing deeply Mikey looked his father in the eye, steeling himself ‘The job went well, we got the money and the guy got the message, he won’t forget to pay up again’ Mikey stated with a small growl. This seemed to satisfy Dorghu, who nodded his head before signalling to Grey and Jimbo, both of which grunted before leaving his fathers side, leaving them relatively alone.  
Once they where alone Dorghu reached up and grabbed his son’s shoulder, pulling him close enough to bring their forehead’s together ‘Why do you smell like that No-tooth?’ Dorghu said through gritted teeth and he stared into his son’s eyes, he could smell the fear oozing off of his son. Mikey winced quietly as he stared back at his father ‘I saw her on the street, she had my jacket from the time I got her away from the clan, so I got it back off of her. That’s all’ Mikey said as strongly as he could, putting a little pressure against his father’s forehead. Dorghu hummed softly as he closed his eye’s, breathing deeply ‘Son, if I catch that No-tooth around you or this clan-‘ Dorghu’s eyes snapped open to glare at his son ‘I’ll kill her’ Dorghu said with such malice that Mikey visibly winced, slightly pulling away from his father. ‘Do you understand?’ Dorghu asked sternly, Mikey nodded which seemed to satisfy his father who released his hold on the back of his neck ‘Good, I’m doing this for your own good. Remember that’ Dorghu stated as he gestured for his son to leave, the boy scurrying off as soon as he could.  
Mikey ran out as soon as he was out of his father’s view, his heart was racing and he felt light headed. He had never experienced that side of his father before, he had never threatened anyone Mikey knew before. He didn’t want Dejah to get hurt…Shaking his head as he straightened himself, he would have to get this jacket cleaned, he didn’t want to piss his dad off…But her smell…It was all around him, it made him feel comfortable. Groaning as he gripped his head. Everything was confusing, but he didn’t have time to wallow as a hand clapped itself on his shoulder and dragging him off into a hallway that was devoid of other orc’s, he looked up to see Grey dragging him by the collar of his jacket ‘Grey?! What the fuck man? Lemme go!’ Mikey demanded as he struggled against the larger orc, who proceed to drop him roughly, glowering down at him ‘Hey man, I don’t want any trouble…’ Mikey put his hand’s up in defence, Grey was not an orc you wanted piss off, Mikey had heard of the shit he had done and Mikey wanted to keep his tusk’s….  
‘Listen kid, if you want to stay with you’re little doe, you’re gonna need this-‘ Grey stated bluntly, slamming what appeared to be a deodorant into his shoulder, which Mikey just about caught, he barely had time to get a good hold of the can before Grey’s hand clapped on his shoulder and closed the gap between the two of them and was close enough to whisper so that only the young orc could hear him ‘It’s Devil’s Shoestring. It masks scent’s. Use it after you see her. You won’t smell like her.’ He continued, slapping Mikey on the shoulder before turning and walking off, as if nothing had even just occurred. Mikey blinked and stared at the can in his hands. What in the hell had just happened.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Over the next 2 months Mikey would continue to sneak off to meet Dejah. It was always in the evening, by that same part of the park, he would find her in the same tree where she would be relaxing in the sun. They would talk and walk around, sometimes Mikey would bring his spray-paint’s and they would decorate the sides of the wall with orcish drawings and design’s. His favourite was one they did together. It was a mural of Jirak and his War Hounds as they were facing down the Dark Lord. It had taken them a few day’s but they were both really proud of it.  
Today was no different. Mikey climbed the fence and threw himself down to the other side, his spray-paints in his pockets. She would be waiting there, she always was. Carving his way through the thicket, he saw her lazing in her tree, leg kicking back and forth aimlessly as she basked in the sun light, she was so pretty…. A twig snapped under his foot snapping him out of his little daydream and alerting her to his presence. She snapped up ward’s and looked down at him, a smile etching itself on her face as she spotted him. He waved up at her as he waited for her to climb down.  
As she hopped down to earth she rand over to him, playfully thumping him on the shoulder, which mirrored in kind, playfully making boxing motions at her which she pretended to avoid before pulling him in for a hug. Mikey had to stop himself from acting strangely, she felt so warm and her scent just enveloped him causing him to take deeper breaths and hold her just that little bit tighter, but he immediately let go when he felt her stiffen a little beneath his hug. ‘How have you been?’ he asked, his voice laced with concern as they walked towards their favourite tagging point. He knew that she went through serious shit on a day to day basis, he wanted to know that no one he knew was causing her shit, his heart fell into his stomach as he saw her sight heavily, giving him a weak smile ‘Yeah things have definitely happened, but it’s not been too bad this week actually!’ She was clearly trying to make thing’s seem less severe than they actually where. Snarling as he stalked forward, his blood boiling at the thought of someone picking on her made him want to rip someone’s throat out.  
However, they had barely made it to the spot before the sky rumbled deeply. Fuck. The smell of rain hitting their noses just as they sky opened. ‘What the hell!’ Dejah wailed as they ran to the cover of the trees to take shelter. Dejah grumbled, Mikey noticed that she wasn’t wearing a hoodie, only a long-sleeved jumper. Mikey breathed deeply, he pulled off his jacket off and wrapped it around her ‘Mikey what are you doing? You’ll get soaked!’ She protested, attempting to pull it off and wrap it around him ‘No.’ He stated sternly, gently pulling her hands away from his jacket and putting his hand beside her head and Looking at her sternly. She gazed up at him for a moment before a blush over took her and she ducked her head to avoid his gaze, her arousal filling his nose and making his mouth water. He brought his hand up to her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze, gently running his finger over bottom lip. His eyes searched hers and he felt her breath hitch as he brought his other hand down to cup her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers’ for the briefest of moment’s, asking permission, which she gave as she pressed against him with a little force.  
That was all he needed, he crushed his lips against her, bringing his hand up behind her head to pull her in closer as he felt her arm’s snake around his neck as she whimpered into the kiss, which caused him to growl a response. Pulling back for breath he pressed his nose against hers’ with the rise and fall of their breath’s almost in sync. Growling at her breathlessness he brought his lips down to her neck, dragging his tusks lightly over her skin, earning him a whimper as she hitched her leg up and hooked it around his thigh, pulling him in against her. Fuck, Mikey practically snarled as lightly bit her neck before kissing along the mark he gave her as she panted weakly against him. Pulling back Mikey looked at her as she gazed at him with hazy eye’s. Smirking and growling at her playfully. Damn she was beautiful. He pulled her back in for a kiss, his finger gently pushing at the bottom of her jumper and her fingers clawed at his shirt, but before he could further the kiss, he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Snarling he parted the kiss, breathing deeply against her neck in an attempt to steady himself ‘Mikey...I think…you should answer that…’Dejah panted against him as she rested her head against his neck, huffing Mikey pulled back, arm still around her waist as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, not even looking at it as he answered ‘Yeah?’ Mikey snapped, his face dropping when he heard the grumble on the other line ‘You better check that fucking attitude son. Now get your ass to the church, I’ve got a job for you boy.’ His father barked before hanging up. Mikey looked at Dejah, who looked both breathless and concerned. Fuck, this wasn’t good.


	2. Chapter 2

‘You better check that fucking attitude son. Now get your ass to the church, I’ve got a job for you boy.’ His father barked before hanging up. Mikey looked at Dejah, who looked both breathless and concerned. Fuck, this wasn’t good.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah could barely collect herself, everything happened so fast. One moment she and Mikey where making out when all of a suddenly he gets a phone call and goes as pale as a ghost. Then he pulled away from her and was in the process of packing up his shit when Dejah just about managed to grab his arm ‘Mikey…what’s wrong? What’s happening?’ she said breathlessly as she peered up at him, her brows furrowing in distress. Mikey just looked at her, a whine escaping his lips as he looked down at her, sighing and bowing his head slightly ‘I…I gotta go…’he said softly, his gazed focused on her chin.  
He wasn’t even looking at her. Was he ashamed? Embarrassed? Jirak help her she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. But the moment he brought his eyes up to meet hers, she searched his eyes for something but all that she could see was panic. ‘Mikey…’ she said gently, pulling his jacket off as she pushed it towards him. However, she hadn’t expected him to lean forward and give her a gentle kiss on the cheek, his tusks softly pressing against her skin before gently bumping his forehead against hers’ ‘Listen...I…I’ll text you all right?’ He asked softly as he pulled away from her, walking back slightly as he looked to her for an answer, all she could muster however was a nod and a weak smile. That was all he needed as he darted back towards the fence, fumbling as he climbed over the fence, darting down the street and out of her view.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah scaled the fence, throwing her skateboard down onto the pavement as she hauled her bag over with her. She felt sick to her stomach, everything felt so wrong, but she couldn’t pinpoint why. Groaning as she climbed onto her board, she didn’t have time for this, it wasn’t wise for her to be out too late in this neighbourhood. She had to remember her position, especially amongst the orc’s.  
Sighing deeply, she took a deep breath and kicked off, she felt calmed as she cruised down the path, the wind coming up to tickle her ears as she sped home, skilfully weaving around the few people that were actually still on the street. A shudder rippled through her as she felt the cool wind scrape her skin through her jumped, the warmth that enveloped her when she had been with Mikey was gone, it left her feeling more than a little empty.  
She felt the sharp prickling of tears at the corners of her eyes, she was so grateful when she saw her home in the distance, she wanted to get home, so she could curl up and regret life. She honestly couldn’t have been happier when she stepped off of her board, kicking it up into her hand. There was no car in the drive, good, Mel wasn’t home which meant she wouldn’t have to explain the tears to her.   
Bursting into tears as she hauled herself through the door, throwing herself onto the nearest couch, flicking off her shoes as she pulled a cushion up against her chest, wailing into it loudly. As she whimpered in between her sob’s she felt a weight dip the couch right beside her before a long slobbery tongue dragged itself across her cheek. Looking up she was met with a large pink nose and a pair of tusks just before another slobbery kiss was dragged over the middle of her face now, cleaning up her tears as it did so. She hiccupped weakly as she wrapped her arms around the massive hound, his body radiating heat as she pressed herself against him. She felt so tired and weak with a gross feeling that clung to every inch of her and the worst part was that she couldn’t figure out why. She felt heavy and sluggish. She just wanted this day to be over.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
She woke to the feeling of someone stroking her ear’s, pulling a purr from her lip’s. She loved when people rubbed her ear’s, it made her feel so cosy and protected. But it was the humming that started pulling her out of the soupy blackness that surrounded her. She cracked her eyes open softly as the blur of the world made itself known. It may have only been shapes, but she knew them from anywhere. Mel sat above her, humming a tune that Dejah had loved since the day Mel found her, it made her feel so safe. Blinking her eyes a few times to bring in some clarity she saw that Mel was facing away from her, stroking something on the ground that she could only assume to be King. As she whimpered and turned in Mels’ lap the humming ceased and green eyes snapped down to lock onto hers’ ‘Hey…’ Dejah croaked weakly as she nuzzled against Mel’s stomach ‘Evening blueberry…’Mel hummed softly, continuing to rub Dejah’s ear as she peered down at the young orc.  
Hauling herself up off of Mels’ lap, groaning as she did so, she still felt so very heavy from earlier on, wiping her eyes to try and waken herself up, glancing over to Mel, only to see her looking her over with a level of annoyance in her eyes. Dejah coughed as she tried to straighten herself up ‘How was wo- ‘Dejah started ‘What happened’ Mel interrupted her bluntly, staring straight through her. Dejah coughed, slightly choking on her own spit, she hadn’t been expecting that. ‘What do you mean?’ She asked as innocently as possible in the hopes that would calm Mel down, but when a hand darted out to gently grace her cheek before dragging up to stroke the marking’s around her eye’s. Shit, they would’ve have still been pink from earlier. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes ‘It was nothin’, just some asshole was talkin’ shit to me about-‘She gestured up to her tusk-less mouth ‘And then he tried to break my board and threw some of my spray’s out…..’ She lied. Damn she hoped this would work. She saw Mel close her eye, sighing deeply before turning and wrapping her arms around her, gently stroking her fingers over Dejahs’ ears and the marking’s around the back of her head.  
She wrapped her arm’s around Mels’ midsection, snuggling deeply into her chest as she breathed in Mels’ scent ‘Oh blueberry…. That sounds horrible….’ Mel soothed softly. Thank Jirak. ‘Now…. Tell me what really happened.’ Mel stated sharply, Dejah froze in her spot, but Mel’s strong arms pushed her back so that she could sit them both face to face. Whimpering as she struggled to meet Mels’ eyes, however a hand darted under her chin to pull her up for their gazes to meet ‘Dejah…’ Mel growled a little as she stared the little orc down.  
Dejah barely held her gaze for a few second’s before bursting into tears once more, snuggling up against Mel as tightly as she could, the human wrapped her arms around her, gently rubbing her back as the girl sobbed and shook against her. I took a few moments for her to calm down enough to stop the vicious sobbing so that she could talk between the hiccup’s ‘I…. I met…a guy’ she muttered pathetically into Mel’s shoulder, a hum rumbling from the elder female ‘and? What happened?’ she questioned in a strong but caring tone ‘I…made out with him. Like-‘ Dejah pushed herself back so that she could look Mel in the eye’s, tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes ‘Like I really made out with him…’ She stated with a grimace.  
Mel furrowed her brows for a second as she considered the information, sighing deeply she looked at her with a motherly look in her eyes as she brought her hand up to caress Dejah’s face, wiping the stray tear’s away ‘Do you know this boy? Do you like him?’ Mel asked softly, patiently waiting for the answer ‘I’ve known him for a few month’s……I really like him…But I’m worried he doesn’t like me….’ Dejah whined, tearing her eyes away from Mel’s to stare at her hands, which Mel quickly grabbed, rubbing them gently ‘Why do you think that sweetie? Did he say something?’ Mel asked with concern in her voice ‘No…it’s just…well he got a call and had to leave…and when he did, he looked really embarrassed…’She muttered, a pang of embarrassment taking over her as she furiously rubbed her eyes ‘Oh honey….Did you ever consider that he was embarrassed because he had to run away? I mean, it sounds like he had to rush away when he really didn’t want to’ Mel stated softly as she tilted Dejah’s face up to meet her.  
Dejah smiled softly and nuzzled into Mel’s palm ‘He did give me a kiss goodbye…’ she smiled softly, remembering how warm she felt as he kissed her, when his tusks scraped her cheek it tickled slightly ‘There’s that smile I love’ Mel chirped happily, bumping their forehead’s together, making Dejah chuckle softly ‘Now Blueberry, is there anything else you want to tell me?’ Mel cocked her head to the side as she said this, a grin slowly making its way onto her face ‘No, I’m fine. Thanks’ M’ she said as she playfully headbutted Mel who grinned at her in return ‘Ok kiddo, you want dinner?’ Mel asked as she rose from the couch, stepping over King as she did so ‘Nah…. I think I’m gonna go to bed. I’m pretty tired.’   
Dejah stated as she stood up to stretch, feeling the comforting sensation of her joints popping back into place fully. Sighing she turned and trudged up the stairs, a weight lifting off her shoulders as she walked into her room, throwing off her clothes from the day and pulling on her favourite baggy pyjamas and oversized T-shirt before curling up into her bed, she was so tired, another nap wouldn’t do her any harm.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah tossed and turned in her bed. It had been hours since she had attempted to get to sleep, she had occasionally drifted off, but she only got a few minutes every time before she would wake again. She couldn’t get Mikey out of her mind, he hadn’t text her like he said he would and the look on his face as he left had her so worried, was he in trouble? Was it gang related? She knew he was working on trying to earn his colour’s, maybe that’s what was going on this evening? Jirak help her she was so stressed this evening. She needed to do something to calm herself down, sighing she rolled to the edge of her bed and set upright, staring at the ground for a moment as she thought of what to do. And then it came to her. The old warehouse that she and Mikey had been tagging. She might as well go and add to her part of it whilst she had the time. Hauling herself off of the bed she pulled on her comfy pair of short’s and her favourite baggy hoodie, grabbing some baggy knee highs to match.   
Sneaking down the stairs she crept down them with the most stealth an orc could muster, she even made sure to shuffle along the wood floors until she got into the living room to make sure she didn’t walk over any of the creaky boards so that she wouldn’t wake up Mel. The grumble that came from behind her made every inch of her body tense up, snapping around on her heel’s she spotted King, staring at her with extreme curiosity as he cocked his head to the side a little.  
Smiling she brought her finger up to her lips, shushing the massive hound ‘Easy big guy, I just gotta go for a bit, no biggey.’ She whispered as she shuffled over to him, patting him on the head softly ‘You gonna be a good boy and go asleep?’ she soothed, gently apply a little force to the side of the dogs neck, encouraging him to lay down, which he did with a long huff ‘Good boy, you go asleep and I’ll see you later’ She muttered as she scooted backwards before popping her shoes on and escaping out the door. She took her surroundings in as the cool night air hit her, sighing deeply as she grabbed her skateboard from beside the doorstep, throwing down onto the ground and pushing herself off. Good Jirak she hoped Mikey was all right.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
‘You want me to do what?’ Mikey turned to Jimbo who sighed and rubbed his face roughly. It was a cold day in hell when even Jimbo was concerned. ‘Listen kid, I’m just doin what your old man asked me to do’ Jimbo groaned as he turned to face the Mikey. Fuck, was that worry? Was Jimbo worried? This wasn’t good. ‘Listen. All you gotta do I scope the warehouse out. The old man said you know the place, right? Just keep your head down, don’t pick a fight if you don’t have to and then just report back what you’ve seen, k?’ Jimbo rhymed off, hitting the steering wheel after every statement.   
Mikey nodded as he stared out of the window of Jimbo’s truck, fuck, this sounded to easy to be what was concerning Jimbo and making him so nervous. Mikey growled slightly as he turned to glare at Jimbo ‘J. What is it? What’s got you so freaked? I know you man. This aint like you.’ Mikey stated as he glared the older orc down, feeling more than a little bad as he heard the older orc take a ragged breath, turning to him with pure distress all over his face ‘Mike. Kid. Listen please. And remember you didn’t hear this from me. There’s been something around here, we don’t know what it is, but whatever it is…’ he trailed as he brought his hand up to rub over his mouth and tusk’s ‘Whatever it is, it’s fucking the place up royally, it’s ripping up the shutter’s its tipping over dumpster’s essentially if it can be hit it’s tearing it apart.’ He stated as he looked at Mikey, clapping his hand onto the younger Orcs’ shoulder ‘I can’t stay with you kid, but I’ll be picking you up in 2 hours ok? I won’t be late and if anything starts going south call me or Grey ok? We’ll come and bail you out, ok?’ He reassured as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, pushing it into Mikey’s’ hand’s ‘Hey! What the fuck man?! I ain’t stabbing no body!’ Mikey protested as he tried to throw it away ‘Kid-‘ Jimbo snarled, grabbing the knife and shoving it at Mikey ‘I ain’t letting you die out there. Take it.’ Jimbo ordered, the snarl on his face really shook Mikey’s resolve as he grabbed the knife, staring at it before looking up at Jimbo ‘Ok man…I’ll take it’ Mikey mumbled as he tucked the knife away in his pocket ‘Good boy’ Jimbo stated as he patted Mikey on the shoulder.  
The silence was deafening for a moment as both orcs’ stared out into the inky blackness with Jimbos’ headlight’s cutting through it, illuminating the alley in front of them. Mikey let out a deep sigh as he turned and opened the door ‘Stay safe kid’ Jimbo called after him, Mikey nodded at him, staring after the truck as it pulled off, leaving him all alone in the inky darkness. It took a few moments for his eyes to adjust, but once they had he could see just as well as he had with the light’s. Sighing deeply as he scented the air. Nothing unusual. That was comforting at least. Turning and pulling his hood up as he walked further into the alley. Everything was quiet other than the occasional clatter of something falling out of a trash can and the accompanying squeak of a rat. But everything stopped when he stopped in front of his and Dejah’s tagging spot. His blood boiling as he let out a snarl, scenting the air furiously. Their mural. Their hard fucking work. It looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to shutter they had painted, only a few smatterings of paint remained. He wanted to ring the neck of the fucker that did this. He remembered how much fun they had together and the smile of Dejah’s face as she tagged. All of that was gone now.   
Someone was going to fucking pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Their mural. Their hard fucking work. It looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to shutter they had painted, only a few smatterings of paint remained. He wanted to ring the neck of the fucker that did this. He remembered how much fun they had together and the smile of Dejah’s face as she tagged. All of that was gone now.   
Someone was going to fucking pay.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Snarling as he turned, Mikey stalked deeper into the alleyway, his mind swimming with the sudden mixture of emotions and the testosterone flooding through his vein’s. This was their alley way, it was special to them… He tried his best to stay focused, all he had to do was find this fucker and everything would be over, he would report back to the clan and then they could come and fuck him up. But he just kept seeing dejah’s face smiling back at him, or the time she teased him because of his new sneakers or even the time they had a paint fight and the two of them spent nearly 10 minutes chasing each other with spray paint’s…he couldn’t stop a chuckle from rumbling through him, she looked so cute when she play pouted.  
These thought’s, they should have made him happy. But all they did was make him want to rip out this guy’s throat more. Why did it have to be here? Of all fucking places! ‘God damnit!’ He snarled, punching a wall instinctively. The sharp pain shooting through his hand made him feel a little better, but not by much. He huffed in the cool night air, his breath fogging up in front of him. Heh, some Fogteeth he was.  
Turning and leaning his back to the wall he sighed deeply, reaching down, and pulling his phone out of his pocket, he brought it up close to his face and clicked on the photos, scrolling through them leisurely to try and calm himself down. The newer ones were all of Dejah being the big dork that she was. Clicking the play button on one of the video’s he smiled, it was one of him that she had taken after trying to teach him how to skateboard, she was teasing him as he struggled not to fall off. He loved her laugh.  
His ears flicked as he picked up a noise to the right of him, it sounded just like a garbage can tipping over, he rolled his and stared back at his phone, stupid fucking rat’s. A larger thud caught his attention and snapped him away from his phone. He growled lowly and pushed his phone back into his pocket, palming the knife softly as he did so. He breathed deeply, and a foreign scent filled his nose, this must’ve been the fucker that messed things up. Mikey shook himself as he edged forward’s, hugging the wall as he did so. As he scooted along the thumping became louder and was accompanied by a deep, rumbling snarl from whatever was behind that corner. Mikey breathed in deeply as he tried to steady himself against the wall, the advice Jimbo gave him left his mind as he turned the corner and came face to face with the giant creature that had a dumpster in it mouth. ‘What the fuck are you?’ Mike muttered as he stared in awe at the creature as turned, he didn’t have a chance to move before it was on him.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah sighed as she skated through the quiet streets, she winced at her actions from earlier on. Jiraks balls, she couldn’t believe how much of scene she had caused, all some stupid make out session! Jeez Mel must’ve thought she was a huge fuckin drama queen, all over some boy. But he wasn’t really some boy…. But she had to get this outta her head, it would only freak her out more and by the time she met Mikey at their spot again she would be a complete frazzled wreck.   
She cringed to herself, honestly this was so embarrassing. She was an adult now, she had to act like it, there was no time to be over reacting over boys. No matter if they did happen to be extremely cute. With a nice smile. And smelt really, really good….’Fuck’ she snarled. She was going to punch Mikey so hard for making her feel these feeling’s. I mean yes, she had been thinking about this before they tried to fuck in a park. But honestly the fact that he felt them as well was just plain confusing. He was the son of a clan leader. He was blooded into a clan and well on his way to being a gang member. She knew he could easily get any girl he wanted, so why was he settling for her? Some no-tooth who had just rolled into town a few month ago. What did he see in her?   
She was torn out of these thoughts as the sound of a truck caught her ear’s. Instinctively she hopped of her board, flicking it into her hand as she darted to hid behind a dumpster. She held her breathe, partially because the stink that billowed up from the dumpster was assaulting her sensitive nose, the other part was to hopefully steel herself for whatever was coming. She felt her heart stop as the truck pulled up not far from her hiding spot as multiple voices shouted in Bodzvokan. She could make out a few things here and there, something about things tearing up the territory, but in all honestly, they were too close together for her to make anything out. She out the breath she had been holding as the truck pulled off, she instantly regretted this as the stink of the dumpster immediately began to assault all her senses. Jirak’s ball’s. She had to stop herself from vomiting as she pulled herself away from the offending vessel and braced herself on the wall just across from it, heaving violently.   
She stopped herself just long enough to peer in the direction the truck had pulled off in, Fogteeth. Shit. In all honesty she didn’t know what to expect, after all this was their turf. But if they were actively in the area…..She sighed deeply, in all honesty as this point there was only one of two option’s, either she headed home now and risked getting caught out on the street, or she headed to her destination and waited them out until most of them fucked off, I mean from what Mikey has said, they tended to all die off around 2/3 am. She could wait out till then, it wouldn’t have been the first time.  
She shook herself off and spat out the spit in her mouth to try and get the remnants of that dumpster smell out of her mouth. She needed to be sharp if she was gonna be skulking around in Fogteeth territory and being unable to smell could be the thing that got her shot. Or worse.  
After a few moments to steady herself she threw her board back down onto the ground and pushed herself off, grinning to herself as she did so. She felt so…. Rebellious. The little rush of adrenaline made her giggle to herself uncontrollably. Yeah, she was a badass orc Doe who goes where she chooses and doesn’t let anyone get in her way! She allowed a laugh to rumble through her. She liked this feeling.  
Her grin was almost face splitting as she turned to the street close to where the alleyway was, good, she could start painting soon! A large crash brought her to a halt. What the fuck? She breathed deeply trying to get any scents that might tell her what was going on round there. There was the stink of dumpster’s and garbage juice. But there was something else in the air, it was foul smelling, not like rooted food, it smelt like the sickness, as though a wound had been infected and left to fester. She grumbled and shook her head. She wasn’t about that life. She turned and went to push herself back off in the opposite direction, when a roar caught her attention. What the fuck? She took another deep breath and winced a little. Blood. A growl rumbled through her whole body.   
She turned back towards the sound’s as another roar ripped through the air and she made her mind up there and then. She couldn’t just leave whoever it was to get themselves killed by….whatever this was, it wouldn’t be right.   
Snarling loudly, she flicked her board into her hand and ran forward’s, weaving through the alleyways as the snarling as shouting increased, until she came to a dead halt before the final corner. She knew that voice. She knew that scent.  
Mikey.  
Dejah’s body was moving before she could even process what was going on, hurtling herself around the corner to face whatever the fuck was hurting Mikey, but nothing in her brain could have prepared her for what she met in front of her. A Bladenboro. A fucking Bladenboro. It had its teeth jammed into Mikey’s shoulder, the other orc roaring in pain as he fought back. Was he…Was he stabbing it? Oh, Mel was going to kick her ass for doing this…   
Roaring in rage she threw herself forward, board in the air as she brought it to smash down on the head of the creature, shattering it in the process. It was only after she had done this did she realise how bad a decision this was. While she did achieve her goal of getting it to drop Mikey, the best turned to face her, a snarl etching itself across its face. ‘Fuck’ She whimpered before turning to try and run back the way she came, that thought came to a halt as it full weight came down up he back, crushing her down against the ground, the sudden taste of copper reaching her tongue. She snarled as she attempted to turn, thrashing her legs about to try and kick the beast off her, trying to aim for a something painful.   
The next thing she felt was a searing pain ripping though her side as she screams in pain, tears immediately streaming down her cheek’s as the beast’s teeth pierced into flesh, grazing a few bones as they sunk deep into her body. She sobbed loudly as she was thrashed around, the beast shaking her side to side with little effort. Jirak, she didn’t want to die here…. She wished Mel was here! Mel could take this thing……  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey couldn’t believe his fucking eyes. Dejah came out of nowhere and bashed the fucking thing right over its head, making it drop him onto the damp concrete, a snarl escaping his lips as his torn-up shoulder hit the ground at an awkward angle. It either this was really happening, or the blood loss, but she looked like a warrior queen from one of the old stories his dad used to tell him.  
However, his heart sunk as he saw the beast turn and go after Dejah, crushing her under it weight. He snarled and tried to right himself, but nothing wanted to move and even trying made everything scream in agony. Fuck. Something was definitely broken. A bloodcurdling scream brought him back to the situation he was currently in, turning he let out a roar as he saw the beast snatch Dejah in it’s massive jaws and thrash her about like a doll. He had to distract it, he had to get it away from her.  
He roared at it again, trying to draw it back over to him, but it completely ignored him, more interested in to orc it had in its grasp as it shook her hard once again, her sobbing and screaming pierced the night air and broke Mikey’s heart. Bellowing into the night air Mikey snarled at himself as he forced his body to move, despite all its protests he forced himself to roll over onto his stomach, which almost knocked the air out of his lung’s. But Dejah’s scream’s forced him onwards as he shoved his arms underneath himself and pushed him back onto his leg’s, snarling in pain as his vision flashed white, struggling not to fall back down as they wobbled beneath him. With one final effort he shoved himself upwards with a cry of pain, tumbling forward and bracing himself on the dumpster nearby.   
Turning and snarling through his blurry vison, Mikey reached into his pocket for the knife…. But it wasn’t there. Fuck, he forgot he had used it earlier, he must’ve lost it! Shit. He snarled and shook himself, he didn’t need it. He roared at it as he charged forward toward the beast, slamming into it with as much force as he could muster to try and get it off her. Which surprisingly worked as the creature yelped in pain as Mikey made contact with its rib’s, causing it to drop Dejah in the process. Mikey didn’t pause as her ran over to her, bending down to try and pick her up, but halting as she cried out in pain at his touch ‘Sorry! Sorry…. I just... Dejah we can’t stay here, we gotta get moving!’ He barked as he turned her over to face him. Sweet Jirak…. It had shredded hr whole righthand side, her left side only just fairing a little better ‘D…oh god D…’ he muttered as he tried to hook his arm under in a way that would cause her the least amount of pain as was possible. The growl from behind him caused him to snap his head around, pulling Dejah closer to him to protect her as the best roared before throwing itself at them again.  
Mikey took the brunt of the attack, he screamed in pain as his bad shoulder crashing into the wall as they were thrown backwards, but Dejah’s cried in pain also as her injured side was tossed about in the fight. Mikey shoved his remaining good arm up to protect them, roaring in pain as the beasts’ teeth ripped into his arm. He glanced down at Dejah who was desperately trying to move, tears streaming down her face as she pressed against Mikey’s chest. All he could smell was the mixture of their blood and the disgusting stink of the fucking thing that had its teeth buried deep into his arm. Fuck. They were going to die here. Some fucking gangster he was, couldn’t complete a simple watch mission, could protect the girl he liked…. He was fucking useless. He snarled in anger as he tried his best to shove the creature back, but it easily pressed forward, shoving them further against the wall, causing them to bunch together tightly. Mikey whimper as he felt its teeth grinding into the bone in his arm. He wanted to cry, but he had to try and stay strong, for Dejahs sake, turning to look down at her as she struggled to move against him ‘It’ll be ok Dejah…. I’ll get us out of this!’ He soothed as he pushed back against the creature. His breath hitched as her bloodied hand came up to caress his cheek as she stared up at him ‘Mikey….Do…you trust…me?’ she muttered breathlessly, her voice hitching occasionally with pain as she flinched at her own movement, Mikey nodded weakly in confusion as he stared down at her ‘I need you….to push your arm up....as high as you can, ok?’ She asked sternly as she looked through him ‘Dejah what are you talkin-‘He started, but the look in her eyes shut him up. Fuck it, he would do anything to get out of this situation. Watching her as she moved slightly before she turned and nodded at him. Mikey nodded back, and after a few second’s shoved his arm up with as much strength as he could muster, only to see Dejah Throw herself forward and jab something into the creatures throat, causing it to throw its head back in pain, releasing Mikey’s arm as it did so, but Dejah didn’t let go and instead twisted the knife before tugging it to the left, cutting open the creature’s throat.   
Blood spilled out around the two of them as the creature kicked Dejah off of it and slammed her into the ground with all its force, screaming loudly into the night before falling to the side, convulsing slightly as its life slipped away.   
Mikey didn’t have time to stare in awe for two long, he had more important thing’s to think of at that moment as he threw himself forward to Dejah’s side.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Everything felt hazy and cold. She was vaguely aware of what was going on around her, but it was mostly just sensation’s. She was in agony as she felt herself being pulled up from the ground, the warmth that surrounded her as she was carried, but it was the shattering of glass that brought her back from the brink.  
Dejah blinked the haze away, wincing as her entire body protested at her decision to wake, but the noise that was off to the side of her wouldn’t stop, she just wanted to investigate it…. Crying out as she turned, she spotted Mikey pulling at the wires of the car, staring at them in confusion ‘Mikey…’she managed to breathe out weakly as she tried to gain the other orcs attention, who thankfully turned to face her ‘Your awake! Thank Jirak! You’re gonna be ok D….I promise, I’m not going to let anything else happen to you. I just need to get this started……’ He cried as he grabbed at the wires in front of him.  
Dejah smiled at him weakly, pointing at two wires ‘Those two…you need to cut and connect those two….’she stated softly as she looked at him softly, smiling weakly at his confused look ‘I work at a junkyard, remember?’ She stated as light heartedly as she could. Mikey smiled at her before he used the bloodied knife to follow her directions, the car purring to life ‘It’s ok Dejah. The shaman’s will know what to do…’ Mikey muttered as he put the car into gear and screeched off into the night. Dejah sighed deeply as she laid her head on his shoulder as she drifted back into blackness.   
She wanted Mel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE! TORTURE! BEWARE! DO NOT READ IF NO LIKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE! TORTURE! BEWARE! DO NOT READ IF NO LIKE

Dejah smiled at him weakly, pointing at two wires ‘Those two…you need to cut and connect those two….’she stated softly as she looked at him softly, smiling weakly at his confused look ‘I work at a junkyard, remember?’ She stated as light heartedly as she could. Mikey smiled at her before he used the bloodied knife to follow her directions, the car purring to life ‘It’s ok Dejah. The shaman’s will know what to do…’ Mikey muttered as he put the car into gear and screeched off into the night. Dejah sighed deeply as she laid her head on his shoulder as she drifted back into blackness.   
She wanted Mel.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey snarled as the car peeled onto the road, the screech of the tyres piercing the now dead night air as he rushed sped the car towards the church as fast as the shitty pick-up he stole could go. He turned his head when he felt a weight slump against his shoulder, Dejah had passed out again. He winced as the smell of her blood filled his nostrils. What a fucking night this had been, from a day which started off great as he managed to work up the courage to kiss Dejah, after weeks of dropping hints and even asking Rrollo and Jimbo for advice, which had been some of the most embarrassing moments of his life, with way too much kink talk for his liking.   
But now here she was, tiny and unconscious, her blood covering this shitty car. Fuck, this had gone so wrong. Mikey’s attention was ripped away from Dejah when a horn screamed out from behind him. Shit, he had been swerving all over the place when he hadn’t been looking at the road. Waving out through the window in apology as he straightened up the car and allowed the other car to pass them by, the humans in the car screaming at them through the window as they passed them, throwing slurs of pigskin and hog-nose as they did so.  
Mikey snarled, usually her would have chased after them, but he now he couldn’t care as he used his free hand to dart into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Flicking through it he dialled his dad’s number and prayed that his dad would pick up, it was Fogteeth party night, so he was worried his dad just, wouldn’t hear it. Ever time the phoned rung made his heart drop. “C’mon dad…Pick up…please…’ He whined softly, beating back tears. The shock of what had just gone on was hitting home. He didn’t know what the fuck that thing was, but he knew he and Dejah almost got killed. Honestly, he was terrified.   
A shaky breath escaped from his lips as his dad picked up the phone ‘What is it Mike? You alright boy?’ His dad drawled, Mikey could vaguely hear him take a drink from his. Mikey whimpered down the phone ‘Dad…. dad shit really went side way’s dad. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, something jumped me and Dejah….It got us real bad dad! Dejah’s really hurt, she… she’s not moving dad’ Mikey spluttered in quick succession, the panic obvious in his voice as he tried to tell his dad as much information as he could as quickly as possible before he could risk forgetting anything. But his father deep sigh sunk his heart ‘What do you mean you and the No-tooth got hurt? What jumped you boy?’ Dorghu snarled down the phone at his son, but for once Mikey didn’t give a shit about his Dad’s opinion, snarling down the phone at him ‘Would you fucking listen to me! I’m heading to the church now. You need to get over there, cause my shoulder’s busted bad and Dejah aint moving. We’re gonna need help dad. So fuckin’ please, just be there.’ He snarled as he hung up on his father, dropping his phone on his lap, turning back to see Dejah, her head still resting on his shoulder as her eyelids flickered softly, the passing street lights illuminating her softly. Jirak. She had to be ok, she just had to.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Relief flooded through Mikey as he saw the church come into view, thank fuck… almost home. Almost safe. He whimpered as his bad arm continued to throb painfully as he drove, however the extra weight from Dejah wasn’t helping either, however he didn’t have the heart to try and move her, so long as she was comfortable he was happy. But he groaned deeply, shaking himself softly to try and get his vision straightened, the blood-loss was starting to really get to him and he was feeling incredibly hazy. They needed to get seen to, and soon.  
Mikey pulled up to the church, honking the horn as loudly as he could to hopefully gain the attention of some of the guys inside as he turned, gently moving Dejah off his shoulder which caused tiny whimper of pain from her as her brow furrowed in annoyance. But to his concern she still didn’t open her eye’s. Mikey frowned as he turned to open his door, forcing his aching body up and out of the car, his adrenaline was wearing off and he wouldn’t be able to push himself for much longer. But for Dejah he would at least try.   
Walking over to the passenger side and pulling the door open, he leaned in and shook her gently “C’mon D….Come on” He tried waking her, but she didn’t move once again, making Mikey’s heart drop into the pit of his stomach. Snarling softly he bent down and gently pulled her towards him, despite his arm’s screaming in pain and the occasional whimper from Dejah made him pause, but not for long. He pulled her up close to him, snarling in pain as his arms felt like they were going to fall off. Jirak give him strength. He had to get her to safety.   
As if Jirak had heard him he saw the door’s of the church opened and two figures came rushing out towards them. Mikey could’ve cried as he held Dejah close to him, running towards the two oncoming orcs as fast as he could, willing every inch of himself not to fail, but he could already feel his leg’s starting to give out beneath him. But he couldn’t stop now, they were so close…. So close….he could protect her…   
Mikey all but collapsed as the other two Orc’s reached them, Rrollo had arrived first and immediately took hold of Dejah, prying her gently from Mikey’s arms, despite the protests of both younger orc’s. Dejah whelped in pain as Rrollo picked her up as his hands accidently pressed against her raw and angry wound’s. Mikey couldn’t stop himself from snarling in response, but he was too weak to do anything about it. Against his protests an arm hooked up under his own and hauled him up onto his feet, Mikey peered up through hazy eye’s. Frank. He should’ve known that where Rrollo went, Frank would be found also. Mikey went to say something to the older orc, but all that came out was a pained groan. Frank merely shook his head and braced Mikey against him as he walked the younger orc inside. Mikey whimpered and tried to pull away from Frank. He wanted to go with Dejah, he wanted to make sure she was safe. But despite his best effort’s, Mikey collapsed against Frank as exhaustion and blood loss overcame him.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah whimpered as she jostled about. Mikey’s comforting scent was removed from around her, replaced with a stronger, muskier scent. She didn’t like, it was familiar, but she couldn’t quite place where from, but at that moment she didn’t have the strength to protest, she just let the warmth of the new body surround her and fight off the coldness that was creeping into all of her limb’s.   
She swore it was being carried as the warmth of the other body radiated through her, their scent was even beginning to sooth her. This was nice…she felt calm…safe…  
Pain shot through her as she was pulled from the warmth that surrounded her and was placed onto something cold, hard and rough. It hit her wound’s and made her squeal in pain, it was then that she could her laughter coming from her side, with a few growls scattered here and there. Where was she? The musky scent left her and was covered by a new, awful smelling one. Whoever they were smelt of booze and cigarettes, their scent was heavy and more or less spill onto her, clinging to her skin and her nose. She struggled not to cough or try to vomit, she didn’t know who this was, and she knew that she wouldn’t be able to fight them if it came down to it.  
It was a few moment’s before she heard the voice bark orders to someone….Who was that…she knew that voice from somewhere…...she didn’t have time to place it before whomever the voice ordered moved off, she heard multiple sets of footsteps trudged past her and there was a large thunking noise as she heard what she presumed to be a door slamming closed. And then there was silence. All she could hear was the distant murmuring of other orc’s in the distance and the steady breathing of whom she presumed was the owner of the voice, the breathing was only interrupted by a gently puffing noise which was followed by the scent of smoke. Great, she was trapped her with a smoker. She huffed deeply, trying to ignore the smoke that filled her lung’s.  
She let out a long, haggard breath. Everything hurt. She just wanted to curl up in her bed, with a cup of hot chocolate, with King cuddled up on the end of her bed. Preferably with Mikey next to her, with his cosy hoodies and his good smell. They could just cuddle. He was probably a real good cuddler.   
She was snapped out of her dream as a hot burning sensation made contact with her arm. Her eyes shot open as she squealed in pain, darting about to try and find her attacker. Quickly locking onto the cigarette that was crushed against her skin. Her hand shot over and clawed at the offending hand, but her attempt to escape was short lived as it was ripped away and slammed down onto the hard surface she laid on. The wrenching of her arm pulled at her pained sides and caused her to scream once more, her back arching in agony as she squirmed and attempted to pull herself away from the agony that was being inflicted onto her. Her head snapped to the side as her attacker chuckled, she attempted to snarl at them in anger, but it died in her throat as she locked eyes with the person attacking her. Those eyes. Those scars… Dorghu. Mikey’s dad… She had no idea how she was supposed to react. She had no idea what he was going to do to her…  
Dejah’s eyes followed Dorghu as he drew the cigarette back off of her skin, the smile that was carved onto his face froze her heart solid “So…you’re awake…Hope it was nice ride No-tooth. Wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable, would we?” he growled at her, dragging his nails roughly across the skin of her arm, rough enough to leave large welt’s across her skin, she hissed in an attempt to stifle another cry, never breaking eye contact with him. She wouldn’t let him break her.   
She glared up at him as he circled her, like a predator circling prey. She tried to move to so that she could observe him better but every inch of her protested, so she was only able to twitch ever so slightly as she tried to keep her eyes on him. After circling around her once more, Dorghu paused at her right hand side, sighing heavily as he looked her over, leaning over her a little “What where you doing with my son?” he growled in Bodzvokhan her, drumming his fingers on the stone below her softly “I was just…In the area…” she spluttered back, she wasn’t going to dump Mikey in shit, he didn’t deserve that…She was yanked out of her thoughts as fingers were jammed into her wound’s, the pain was searing hot, tears rolling down her face as she let loose a scream as she writhed to try and get away from him, his free hand coming down to clamp down onto her throat and push her back down onto the slab beneath her as her scream went silent and turned to sobs as his fingers curled and twisted within her “This is the last time I’ll ask you, you fucking No-tooth. What were you doing with my son?” Dorghu bent over her, snarling directly into her face as he shoved his fingers deeper into her wound. Dejah tried to scream but it came out as hiccups and sob’s as she futilely tried to get away from him “I was just in the area! I swear! I promise…. Please stop…Please…I didn’t do anything wrong” She pleaded, trying to look him in the eye’s, trying to appeal to any part of him to try and make him let her go, but when she heard him growl as his fingers twisted in her again. Jirak…He wasn’t going to let her go, was he?  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey groaned as he came around, he felt something probing at his shoulder which caused a shooting white pain to dart across his vision, causing him to double over in pain, snarling angrily as he tried to wrench himself away from the hands that tried to hold him in place “Easy boy, easy! You need to stay still! We need to see what’s going on with this shoulder of yours!” Came the voice from behind him. Mikey turned, glaring at the owner of the voice, which Mikey immediately regretted as he saw it was Grey who was behind him, pair of tweezers in hand and blood covering his hand’s and fore arm’s. Grey snarled softly as he placed his hand tentatively on Mikey’s shoulder, which honestly shocked the younger orc. He had never seen Grey do anything anyone could consider gentle. Yet here he was. “Do what he tells ya Mike, he knows what he’s doing” Grunted Frank who was standing a few feet away, arm’s crossed and face stern as usual.   
Mikey grunted and tried to shake off Grey’s hand, attempting to stand up in defiance, but his legs wouldn’t obey him “Mikey. Sit. Down” Grey threatened, grabbing a hold of the boys’ shirt and tugging him back down onto the seat “Where’s Dejah…” Mikey muttered, placing his head into his hand’s. Damn he was exhausted. But the lack of response made his gut sink. He pulled his head back and dragged his hands over his eyes before he turned to try and face the two older orc’s “Frank…Frank where’s Dejah?” He asked, desperation lacing his voice as he stared at Frank, desperate for a reply. But all the other orc did was snort and turn his head away from him, his eyes flicking to everywhere other then Mikey.   
Mikey’s head snapped around as he heard someone enter the room. It was Rrollo, who walked into the room with a look worry plastered on his face, his shirt drenched in blood, Dejah blood. Mikey could smell her scent rolling off of Rrollo in waves. She smelled scared and in pain. He had to get to her.  
Mikey suddenly forced himself upwards, pushing him out of the unexpecting Grey’s grip as he tried to stumble towards Rrollo, but his escape was short lived as a strong hand grabbed onto the back of his shirt once more and pulled him forcefully down, causing him to cry out in pain “Boy I swear to Jirak, if you try to stand up again I will give you something to cry about” Grey snarled as he kept his hand bundled in the younger orc’s shirt to keep him under control, more akin to a parent attempting to restrain their rebellious toddler then two adults attempting to be civil.  
Mikey snarled loudly both in protest to his restraint and due to the pain that now shot from his tail bone right up his back. Frowning back at the larger orc briefly before he turned his attention back to Rrollo who was smiling at him weakly, concern all over his face “Hey kiddo, how’s the –“ Rrollo began, but Mikey put his hand up to silence him, despite the pain the movement caused and the growl he received from Grey, who was to tending to his other shoulder “Dejah. Where’s Dejah Rrollo?” Mikey whimpered pathetically, his eyes pleading to Rrollo in desperation. Rrollo shook his head and frowned softly “Don’t worry Mike, she’s all right…”Rrollo muttered as he tried to soothe the younger orc “I had to leave her in the main hall….with your dad…” Rrollo finished solemnly, his eyes falling to the floor.   
There was a bad vibe going through the entire room, all of the orc’s were tense as the silence thickened, only being broken by Grey’s huffing and Mikey’s pained whines and whimpers as Grey tried to pull something out of Mikey’s wound, but whatever it was, it was in deep and no amount of pulling with tweezers was getting it to budge. Grey sat back with a deep huff as he fiddled around in his bag to try and get something better to try and extract what was in the young orcs’ shoulder when Jimbo suddenly walked into the room, his face now sporting a black eye and busted lip “Listen guy’s….We heard word that guy’s are needed down at the club, some shit’s goin’ off “ Jimbo muttered pathetically, earning growls from the three larger males “Can’t you do it numb nuts?” Grey snarled, never taking his eyes off of Mikey’s wound “Nah…I ‘ave to stay here….” Jimbo muttered, glancing at the three, large orc’s in the room before him. Grey eventually turned to face the beaten orc with an unimpressed look on his face, looking him over before turning to Frank. The two orc’s shared a grunt and a nod before Frank pushed himself off of the wall, signalling for Rrollo to come with. The bloodied orc nodded at Grey before his eyes turned to Mikey, looking sadly at the boy as he gently patted him on the shoulder before following after Frank, the two of them shoving past Jimbo on their way out the door.  
Jimbo watched his fellow orc’s walk out the door and headed for the main hallway, they could faintly the sound of the main door opening and closing. Jimbo turned to look at Mikey, sadness and pain all over his face as he approached the younger orc, pulling over a stool so that he could sit infront of the younger orc “Mikey…Kid, ‘m so sorry….”He muttered weakly, clasping his hand around the back of Mikey’s head and bumping their forehead’s together. Mikey honestly couldn’t have cared at that point, but all of the man handling from Grey and the feeling of the tweezers in his shoulder honestly made him too sore and tired to move, so he just allowed it.  
He sat there for a few moments, almost drifting off in the other orcs warm embrace. When they hear it. That scream. That god-awful scream that was let loose from Dejah’s lip’s. Within an instant, Mikey and the others where on their feet, despite his body screaming in response. As the scream’s continued the three of them ran towards it, shoving several other orc’s out the way on their way there, Mikey struggled to keep up with the two large, uninjured orcs but he was still close by as he ran after them.  
It only took a few moments before they reached the main hall as Grey tried to rip the door’s open, but they didn’t budge an inch. Mikey barrelled face first into the two older orc’s back’s as they came to a sudden stop, he wanted to protest when he heard Dejah scream once more. That set Mikey off as he tried to shove his way through the gap between Grey and Jimbo, but he was quickly grabbed and shoved back by Grey with one hand. Mikey snarled as he saw the two older orcs turn to each other before taking a few steps back, turn to the side and then barrel shoulder first into the door, which gave way under the combined force of the two orc’s, the door cracking open wide and exposing the scene before them.  
The three of them stumbled through the door and came across the horrific scene in front of them, Dejah sobbing wildly as Dorghu dug his fingers into her wound’s. Mikey let out a roar but it was drowned out quickly by another, louder roar from Grey who immediately peeled off in a furious run towards Dorghu before Mikey or Jimbo could do anything.  
It all went down in a matter of seconds. Grey ran up and tackled Dorghu off of the girl, forcefully dragging the other male part-way across the room before slamming him down onto the ground suddenly. The two-orc’s started trading blows as Grey grabbed Dorghu by the tusks and started trying to apparently pull the other orc lower jaw off, Dorghu fought back, slamming punches into Grey’s face to attempt to get him off of him.   
Jimbo was off after him, launching himself after Grey, trying to pull the two large brawling orc’s apart, with little effect as the two orc’s on the ground where far larger then him. But Mikey couldn’t really care about what was going on with his Dad, after all he knew he could handle himself. No, as Mikey ran towards the whimpering Dejah his thoughts were only for her and how he could make….Whatever the fuck his Dad had done to her better.   
As soon as he reached her side he was leaning over her, his hand cradling her face as he tried to rub the tear’s away, shushing her gently as he pressed his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes as he did so “D…D I-I’m so, so sorry….” Mikey tried to talk, but the sight of her like this…In so much pain, much of which had been caused by someone that he knew and loved…. Tear’s started to stream down Mikey’s face. This was all his fault, she got hurt helping him and now after he brought her to the chapel instead of a hospital his dad all but tortured her. His tear’s rolled down his face and he struggled to wipe them off before they dripped down onto her face, but as one threatened to drop onto her bloodied face a singed and blood caked hand brought itself up to his cheek and rubbed it away gently as hoarse breathing caused him to open his eyes and stare down at her. He hadn’t even noticed that he had closed his eyes, but his heart ached when he opened them, there she was, smiling up at him gently, her lips had smatterings of blood on them and her eyes where red and puffy from crying. Mikey opened his mouth to talk but she darted her thumb out to grace across his lip “shhh….I’ll be ok….” She croaked, her voice sounded hoarse and cried out and it only made Mikey want to protest further, but he didn’t want to have to force her to speak further.  
His attention was ripped away from Dejah as he heard commotion behind him, he turned just in time to spy Jimbo finally getting his dad and Grey to separate, both orc’s were extremely bloodied and both of them had busted lips and other facial injuries. Turning, Mikey placed himself as a shield between Dejah and the other orc’s and snarled as he saw his father lock eyes on Dejah’s weakened form. No, no more. Mikey forced himself upright as his father stalked forward, the two males squared off “Get away from that son, she’s not work your time” Dorghu bit out, snarling down at his son, hoping to force his son to back down, but that wasn’t going to happen as Mikey summoned all of his strength to shove his father back with all of his force “No! Fuck that and fuck you! You didn’t have to hurt her! If you didn’t want her you could have just sent her away. But no, you decided to fucking torture her! What the fuck dad? Who fucking does that?” Mikey roared into his father face, tusks jutting forward in an attempt to look threatening.   
It was only a moment before everything just…stopped. Suddenly every orc in the room bar Dejah was blown away, knocked into walls, into pillar’s, Mikey was thrown roughly against the slab which Dejah lay on, his back hitting it with a deafening crack. As the dust settled, Mikey just about manged to pull himself away from the slab, he could hear a few other orc’s doing the same from where ever they had been standing. But his ears where drawn to the noise of heel’s walking along the floor, his eyes darting up just in time to see a tall human woman in a black trench coat walk in, an amulet clasped in her hand, glowing bright red. She took a few paced in before snapping her sunglasses of and looking around her  
“Where the hell is my daughter”


	5. Chapter 5

It was only a moment before everything just…stopped. Suddenly every orc in the room bar Dejah was blown away, knocked into walls, into pillar’s, Mikey was thrown roughly against the slab which Dejah lay on, his back hitting it with a deafening crack. As the dust settled, Mikey just about manged to pull himself away from the slab, he could hear a few other orc’s doing the same from where ever they had been standing. But his ears where drawn to the noise of heel’s walking along the floor, his eyes darting up just in time to see a tall human woman in a black trench coat walk in, an amulet clasped in her hand, glowing bright red. She took a few paces in before snapping her sunglasses of and looking around her  
“Where the hell is my daughter”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey winced as he gently bent forward, Jirak it even hurt to breathe, and his head was killing him where it had hit the stone when he had been thrown backwards. But even as he tried to pull himself upwards he couldn’t manage to tear his eyes away from the woman who stood before him, glaring forwards intensely. Mikey watched, fear stricken and unable to more as he saw the woman’s eyes focus onto the slab he was braced against, her eyes widening for a moment before they narrowed sharply, a scowl etching itself onto her face “Dejah.” She breathed out as she shoved her sunglasses into the pocket of he trench coat, she dropped her amulet from her hand, letting it swing down to its place as she started to march towards him and Dejah, her heel’s stomping the ground with such a level of authority that Mikey had to fight the urge to try and get up and run. She was glaring right through him.  
The fearsome woman’s path towards them was briefly halted as one of the guy’s managed to haul himself to his feet, launching himself full force at the angry woman, knife in his hand. His act of defiance was short lived as with a wave of her hand the woman cast him aside as though he weighed nothing, slamming him into the far wall with a deafening thud before letting him fall limply to the ground. Mikey started to sweat as he noticed the other orc was moving, not even a little. This woman was Dejah’s mom? How the hell was she Dejah’s mom?!   
Mikey was practically shaking by the time the woman came to stand before him, dragging her eyes over him slightly as she inhaled deeply, was she scenting him? Humans can’t scent people, can they? Mikey blinked as he stared up at her, watching as her eyes softened on him, turning, and stepping around Mikey to loom over Dejah, gently reaching her hands out graze over Dejah’s cheek “Oh sweetie…. I’m so sorry….”She muttered softly, Mikey could hear the pain in her voice and as much as he wanted to apologise for the situation, or at least say something, he couldn’t bring himself to do it as it honestly felt like a private situation, even if it was occurring in front of 10 orcs.  
Wincing desperately, Mikey managed to haul himself with a great degree of effort, struggling not to stagger forward. After everything that had gone on today he was just ready for this fucking day to end. But he forced himself to turn and face back towards Dejah, quietly walking over to her, keeping a distance from the angry woman who stood to his side.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mel stared down at her little girl’s tiny broken body. Her righthand side was ripped to shred’s and the blood was streaming out of it freely, spilling onto the slab that she lay upon. She looked so small…so fragile and weak. But that’s not who she was. Her daughter was strong and commanding with one of the most lively and energetic attitudes she had ever seen.  
This wasn’t her daughter. This was some weakened husk of a girl.  
Mel sighed deeply as she reached her hand out and grazed her fingers over Dejah’s cheek “Oh sweetie…. I’m so sorry….” She spoke gently, fighting back her warring emotion’s as she kept her gaze on her daughter. Part of her wanted to break down and cry, to curse every god and force there was for letting this happen to her little girl. The other half? Well the other half wanted to slaughter every other orc in here, then find their families and slaughter them as well.   
She tensed slightly as she felt the boy at her feet shift so that he could stand next to her, he smelt of blood and pain with a twinge of fear. Good, he should be afraid of her, especially because she wasn’t entirely sure whether or not he was part of the problem that had occurred before she arrived. She side eyed him for a moment before she felt a hand gently pull on her own, weak fingers gently rubbing over her knuckles. She instantly darted her eyes down to meet Dejah’s teary eyes as she struggled to pull a smile onto her little face.  
Mel frowned as she instantly began to ignore the boy, bending over gently to place a kiss on her daughters head “Mel…Mel I’m so sorry….I-I never should never have snuck out….I know you told me not to but..” Dejah sobbed but Mel gently rubbed her ear, shushing her softly as she propped herself up on the slab, ignoring the moist feeling as Dejah’s blood began to cake her trouser leg as she leaned over her daughter, trying to shield her from the world around her “Shhhh. Its ok, you did what you felt you had to. And look! It turned out you where right to do so, you’re here which I’m guessing means whatever attacked you isn’t. Which mean’s you probably saved many lives tonight.” She stated as she tried to sound encouraging. Truth be told any other time she would have ripped Dejah a new one for daring to disobey such important order’s. But now wasn’t the time for such thing’s. Now was the time to be maternal. Even if she sucked at it, it was what Dejah needed.  
The awkward shifting to her side made her whip around with a snarl on her face, the orc boy. He was still standing there, doing his best not to look embarrassed and awkward as he shifted from foot to foot, glancing over Dejah with concern in his eyes. She went to snap at him when she felt the hand she held tighten slightly, pulling her ever so slightly away from the boy. Mel cocked an eyebrow as she turned back to her daughter, looking her over gently, shocked at the worry in her eyes as they darted between Mel and the boy. Oh, her nose hadn’t lied to her. This, was jacket boy.   
She looked between them both for a moment before turning to the boy “She will be fine. But I could use some help. Are you fit to do so?” she asked in a monotone voice as she looked him over with a degree of disinterest. The boy nodded as he cradled his injured arm “Good, I need you to hold her hand whilst I do this” she stated as she turned, shrugging off her coat and letting fall it at her feet before cracking her knuckles and stretching her arms “Mel I don’t need him to-“ Dejah began her protest, but Mel shut her up quickly by placing her over her mouth, giving her daughter a scolding look before pulling her hand away, gently gracing it over Dejah’s cheek. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the boy move to Dejah’s left-hand side, gently taking her hand in his good one, rubbing his knuckles over her own. She couldn’t help but chuckle softly, that was pretty cute.   
“Mikey. Get away from those fucking freak’s. Now” Came a voice from behind her, she turned and spotted a massive orc covered in scars glaring at her, dusting himself off as he trudged towards her. Mel crossed her arm’s defensively as she heard the snarl from the boy behind her, coupled with her daughters whimpering put her right back into a fighting mood “Listen fella, I don’t think these kid’s want you to come any closer” She growled as she took a step forward to stare down the orc. He snarled at her and stalked over to her with in a few feet of her “Listen here you fucking bitch, that-“ he pointed at the young male orc behind her, who was still clutching Dejah’s hand “Is my son. And if you don’t get the fuck out of here, I’ll do to you what I did to that fucking no-tooth.” He snarled as he pointed at Dejah, who now stank of fear.  
Mel smirked for a second and turned away to look at her daughter before snapping back around and punched the orc straight between the eyes, which he clearly hadn’t been expecting as it knocked him back a few step’s. This was just enough time for Mel to take a few step’s back and place her left hand on Dejah’s outstretched hand, her right hand darting up to wrap around her amulet, a wicked grin etching onto her face as it began to glow an ominous red.  
Almost instantly Dorghu let out a snarl as he clutched his hand in pain, a burn mark gradually making its appearance on his skin as the smell of burning flesh filled the air, as well as what smelt like cigar smoke. Mel smirked cruelly as the large orc started to writhe in pain as blood spots made their appearance on his shirt, leaving trails as they left trails down his stomach, blood spots dripping down onto his jean’s. And then came the blood vomiting, the large orc dropped to his knees as he started to hack up mouthfuls of blood onto the ground.   
Mel heard the yell of terror from the boy behind her, but she didn’t pay him much attention, she was having way too much fun torturing this fucker. “Mel stop!” came a scream from Dejah behind her, and Mel instantly complied with her daughters cries, simply pulling her hand off of Dejah’s and then let her amulet drop back down back around her neck, the big orc coughed up his last mouthful of blood before he began to gasp for air as Mel walked over to him, crouching down and grabbing him by the tusk, making him look at her “Don’t talk to my daughter like that you piece of shit. And if you ever. EVER. Lay a finger on her again, so help me I will skin you alive and make you my fucking welcome mat. Do you understand?” She growled in his face, waiting for the reply but only received a face full of spit and blood as Dorghu grinned at her, blood still dripping from his lips as he smirked at her slyly. Mel simply wiped her face and smirked as she rose to her full height before delivering a swift kick to his jaw before turning “Anyone else?” she roared out to the room, a few growls and rumbles were sent back to her, but no one made a move. Just like she fucking predicted.   
Mel walked back over to the two children, both of which looked absolutely fucking terrified. As Mel braced herself on the slab she looked the boy over “Your father I take it?” she drolled at him with a look of pit in her eyes, the boy merely nodded and squeezed Dejah’s hand a little “Well don’t worry, he’ll be fine, just sore tomorrow” She stated as she gently took Dejah’s free hand, looking her in the eyes “You ready to do this honey?” She asked gently, Dejah merely clenched her jaw and nodded briskly, squeezing both her hand’s tightly. Mel nodded quickly before turning and giving a brief nod to the orc boy, who nodded and squeezed Dejah’s hand tightly.  
Mel grasped her amulet in her free hand, the crystal glowing softly as Mel muttered thing’s that didn’t quite sound like words, her eyes shut tight as she concentrated. And then the magic went to work, Dejah screamed out in pain, arching her back and trying to squirm away from Mel’s touch. But she didn’t stop, no matter how much she wanted to stop she couldn’t, it was for the best.   
Slight popping and squelching noises could be heard between the scream’s, the sob’s and the gentle shushing from the boy. They only lasted a few moments before several white protrusions could be seen on Dejahs’ injured right side, they wiggled for a moment before ripping themselves free from the little girls side with a sickening squelch, causing the girl to cry out in pain, arching one final time before collapsing back down onto the slab, panting and whimpering softly as the boy shushed her softly, even stretching out his injured arm to cradle the left side of her face softly, muttering words of encouragement. From there it was a simple process of mending up her wound’s which Mel did quickly, the gentle heat of her magic searing her daughters’ wound’s shut, it wouldn’t be anywhere near as painful as the extraction spell.  
After a few moments Mel stood and checked her daughter over, gently pulling her in certain places to make sure she had gotten all of the wounds, once she was sure everything was sealed up, she dropped her amulet and placed a kiss on her daughters’ forehead “You did so, so well sweetheart. I’m very proud of you” She soothed gently as she smiled down at her, the little girl was clearly tired, drifting in and out of consciousness, which caused Mel to smile softly “Rest now, I’ll be right here” She muttered, standing back a bit as she gave her daughter some space and allow her to rest. She then turned her attention towards the young boy “Now it’s your turn.” She said, staring at him with a smile on her face.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey was in shock as everything was going down. This had been the strangest fucking night of his entire life, and now it had fucking magic?! First this woman burst into the room like some kind of Sith lord, then she does some weird fucking voodoo magic on his dad that made him get all burnt and beaten and then she goes and magic’s Dejah to full health like this was some sort of video game.   
Throughout the healing event, all Mikey did was keep his hand wrapped around Dejah’s for comfort and soothed her as best he could, but when the remnants of the creatures teeth from her side and she collapsed down onto the slab, Mikey had to restrain himself from bending down and kissing her, to try and make all the pain go away. But with her magical friend right across from him, he settled for merely cupping her face with his injured hand. She looked so tired, and so sad. He wanted to make it stop, but at this point he was pretty sure that if he tried to help he would probably make thing’s worse. But as he heard the woman state it was his turn, his blood ran cold, and he went pale.  
“Wha…What do you mean it’s my turn?” He stuttered as he watched the woman stalk around the slab towards him, stopping as she reached his side. She smiled at him fondly as she reached a hand out towards him, causing Mikey to flinch in reflex. This clearly shocked her as she pulled her hand back and looked at him with concern “Don’t worry sweetheart. I won’t hurt you, I want to help you.” She muttered softly as she smiled at him, once again reaching her hand out to him.  
This time Mikey didn’t flinch, there was something in her eyes…. It wasn’t the same fearsome woman from earlier, those were the eyes of a mother. And a mother who was currently quite concerned about him. He kept eye contact with her ask she walked towards him, pulling at the material around the wound on his shoulder which caused him to hiss in pain. The woman merely looked him over with an apologetic look as she took a step back “All right sweetie, top off” She ordered plainly as she gestured out with her left hand, a chair flying into it from across the room, which she quickly twirled around and slid it towards Mikey, a patient look on her face as she gently rubbed her amulet.   
Mikey blinked for a moment, his cheek’s reddening at the order. Oh dear. Like, his crush was right there…. And this terrifying and attractive woman was apparently her mum? Plus, his dad was unconscious a few feet away, and many terrified and unconscious orcs sat watching him. He gulped nervously as he looked back at the woman who was staring over to him with a slightly annoyed look, she sighed and crossed her arm’s “look sweetie, had I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already, now sit down so I can fix you up” she ordered sternly as she flipped the chair so the back was now facing Mikey. He nodded compliantly and pulled his hoodie up and off of him, snarling as he strained his injured arm. He threw the hoodie down and walked towards the chair, sitting on it so that he could lean against the back of it while his own back was exposed.   
Mikey’s knuckles went white as he gripped the chair nervously, almost jumping out of his skin as the woman laid a cool hand on his shoulder, which earned a chuckle from the woman behind him “M-miss, are you gonn-“ he started “Call me Mel hun” She interrupted gently “O-ok…Mel, are you gonna…do that to me?” Mikey asked as he turned to face the woman, gesturing over to Dejah with a frightened look on his face. Mel chuckled softly and nodded, gently placing her hand on his uninjured shoulder “If you meant am I going to use magic to patch you up, then yes. I am.” She stated softly “Now, turn back around, I need to focus on that shoulder of yours. I have to make sure none of that thing’s teeth are left in you” she added as she gently put pressure on him to make him turn around.   
Mikey complied and turned around to face away from the woman, only to pause at what he saw. Dejah was lying there…. smiling at him bashfully and…. was she blushing? Mikey’s ears twitched as he suddenly became aware of just how under dressed he was. Oh sweet Jirak. Mikey blushed intensely as he tried to pull away but he was forced back against the chair by Mel’s hand, the sound of muttering coming from behind him as he felt pain shoot through his bad right arm. “Fuck…”He snarled as he tightened his grip even more, the chair loudly creaking under the pressure. Taking deep breath he tried to focus on the beauty that lay a foot away from him on a slab, smiling at him.  
Mikey growled loudly as he felt something tear it’s way out of his shoulder with a loud squelch and a pop. He felt Mel’s hand pull away from his head for a moment, giving him just enough time to turn around and see the HUGE tooth she held in her hand. Mikey’s jaw almost dropped off as he saw it, but Mel simply smiled at him slyly “Not bad kid, for a non-hunter this is quite the trophy!” Mel congratulated him, cleaning the took off as she walked around and placed it in his good hand.  
After she placed the tooth in his hand, Mel walked back around behind him, a new warm sensation over taking his entire body. It felt really weird, like when you try to wake your leg up from pins and needles, but it wasn’t necessarily bad. As he waited for Mel to finish, Mikey turned the massive tooth over, it looked like it was at least 5 inches long, and was incredibly thick. Out of the corner of his eye Mikey spotted movement, glancing up he smiled as he spotted Dejah weakly grabbing the biggest tooth that had been pulled from her, and pointing it at him with a big smile on her face. Mikey grinned at her and did the same, extending the tooth and waggling it at her playfully, causing the two young orc’s to chuckle happily.  
As Mikey felt the fuzziness leave him, he turned around to see that his shoulder and arm where now entirely healed, although they were incredibly painful still, but he was thankful they weren’t still bleeding. Rolling it slightly to try and test his movement, his ears flickered as he heard heel’s click away from him at his side, turning just in time to see Mel walking towards Dejah, gently helping the other female up into a sitting position, despite Dejah’s many winces and curses as she did so.  
Mikey bolted upright, knocking the chair over as he did so, Mikey walked over to Dejah just in time to hook his arm around her as her legs gave out beneath her. Dejah blushed at the sudden contact with his bare skin, but that didn’t stop her from peering up at him with those big golden eyes, a little smile on her face as she tucked her head under his chin in embarrassment. “I’ll…. give you two a moment” Mel muttered with a smile, picking up her coat and strolling towards the door. Waiting a few moments for Mel to lean back and pull Dejah’s face up so that their eyes would meet “Dejah…. I’m so sorry. All this weird shit happened and you got caught in the middle of it all…. And with the stuff my dad did to you-“ He didn’t get to finish his speech as Dejah’s hands darted up around his neck and pulled him forwards, crushing their lips together roughly. Mikey paused for a moment in sheer shock before wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, returning the kiss happily, purring as he did so, ignoring the taste of blood in both their mouths.  
The kiss was broke off by a couch from the doorway, Mel looking at them with a smirk on her face as she gestured to Dejah, who turned back to him and smiled, placing a quick peck on his lips before walking away “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Mikey!” she called over her shoulder as she darted out the door after her mother. Mikey simply stared after her, the chill of the outside air hitting his bare skin.  
What a night.


	6. Chapt 5

The kiss was broke off by a couch from the doorway, Mel looking at them with a smirk on her face as she gestured to Dejah, who turned back to him and smiled, placing a quick peck on his lips before walking away “I’ll talk to you tomorrow Mikey!” she called over her shoulder as she darted out the door after her mother. Mikey simply stared after her, the chill of the outside air hitting his bare skin.  
What a night.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah cracked her eyes open slowly as sounds from down stairs began to stream into her ears. FUCK. Everything hurt, and her right side….. Well her right side felt exactly how she expected it to after what she had gone through the night before. She whined as she remembered what had gone on. Poor Mikey, he must’ve been so confused about what the hell had gone on last night. Monster’s, magic, his crazy fucking dad. Dejah winced at the phantom feeling of the other orc fingers in her wound. She couldn’t quite understand how someone like him could be related to someone as sweet and kind as Mikey.  
She sighed as she sat up very, very slowly. She looked around in her room, the sunlight trickling in underneath the curtains, she saw her bloodied clothes sitting in the laundry basket. She pulled the covers back and looked at herself, someone had changed her into her PJ’s. She smiled and shook her head, it was probably Mel…. “Oh sweet Jirak” She muttered as she remembered what Mel had done. Oh she was gonna be so annoyed with her! Mel must’ve been panicking when she saw she wasn’t in her bed.  
Guilt flooded her mind as she forced herself out of bed, almost tripping over the large dog that was curled up at the side of her bed “King!” She squealed happily as she launched herself forwards and buried her face into the large dog’s neck, humming happily as his familiar scent flowed into her nose. She couldn’t help but giggle as she felt the dog lick the back of her head, one of his tusks poking her ear as he did so, which made her own ears flicker in response to the contact.   
Pulling away slowly, Dejah placed a kiss on the massive dog’s forehead before placing her hand in the middle of his shoulder’s, using him as balance to help her stand up and keep herself right. With a deep sigh she headed out of her room and down the stairs, King plodding along behind her happily. However as she reached the bottom of the stairs as she heard voice’s from the kitchen, a smile breaking onto her face as she darted down the final few stairs and rounded the corner, bolting into the kitchen to be greeted by two shocked women.   
Dejah took a moment to look between them, Mel sat at the breakfast island, coffee in one hand and toast in the other, with a tired look on her face. The other woman however was a tall, olive skinned Satyr, with neon pink hair on her head, hooves and tail, who was looking incredibly shocked at the young girl who had skid into the kitchen in front of her “Doll!” Dejah squealed, throwing herself into the other woman’s arms, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face into Doll’s breasts “Hey blueberry! I didn’t expect to see you up so early!” Doll chimed happily as she gently rubbed the smaller females back, placing a kiss on her head.  
Doll held her like that for a moment until Mel cleared her throat as finished her toast and began chugging her coffee with a single eyebrow raised. Doll sighed and pushed Dejah back to arm’s length, squeezing the smaller females shoulders with a smile “I’ll see you in a minute blueberry, I’m gonna go wait in the car, ‘kay?” she said before placing a chaste kiss on Dejah’s nose before turning an walking to the front door, petting King as she did so.  
“Wait, why does she have to wait in the car? Where are you going?” Dejah mewled as she looked between the steadily fleeing Doll and Mel, who was placing her dishes in the sink and grabbed a paper bag “I’m not going anywhere. We’re all heading out, so go get dressed” Mel ordered bluntly as she clapped Dejah on the shoulder before turning her around and nudging her towards the stairs “Wait, why are we heading out? What’s going out Mel?” Dejah asked, concern all over her face, which only got worse as Mel merely shook her head and nudged her onwards before turning and walking to stand beside the door.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah blinked as she lay her head against the window of the car, there wasn’t even music to keep her mind off of the weird situation she was in right now. She sat in the back seat of Mel’s truck, which Mel strangely wasn’t driving. No unlike how driving with her mother would usually go, Mel sat in the passenger seat looking incredibly tired whilst Doll drove. Just this change in seating made Dejah nervous, Mel never let anyone drive her truck unless serious shit was going down.   
Dejah sighed softly as she began to fiddle with the edge of her jacket as nerves began to set in, in all honesty she didn’t really have a good idea why she was being pulled away at this time in the morning, nor why she was going all the way to clans headquarters. The first thing that came too mind was what had gone on with the Bladenboro and Mikey, but what had they expected her to do? She was practically a huntress and poor Mikey couldn’t have dealt with that thing by himself, he would’ve been slaughtered.  
“We’re here” Mel grunted out hoarsely as she shifted in her seat, her leather trench coat creaking at the movement as she peered at Dejah in the review mirror, her green eyes meeting Dejah’s gold, sending a shiver down the younger woman spine as she quickly tore her eyes away and peered out the window, watching as the metal gates slid open slowly, the metal screeching loudly as it did so.  
As they drove further into the compound, she saw the manly truck’s and motorcycles that scattered the yard. Jirak’s balls, it was as though all of the clans had gathered there, which meant only one thing. Something huge was going on.  
Doll parked the truck up close to the entrance of the building, to the untrained eye it would appear to merely be a stingy bar built in a rundown warehouse. But she knew different, the building itself wasn’t used for much, but it was what they had built underneath that mattered, the place was big enough to be its own city, old structures connected together beneath the modern world. And the best part, the magic fed’s couldn’t touch them. They had tried, but oh the backlash country wide just made it not worth their time.  
It took them only a moment to all get out of the car and lock it up, although Mel did struggle more then she usually did, but she merely waved Dejah’s concerns off and ordered her further down into the facility, pushing through the old bar with ease until the reached the elevator on the far wall, the three women facing a familiar face to them all, a Brezzik huntress sat guarding it, she looked them over briefly before nodding and waving her hand gently, the elevator door opening as she did so.  
The three women stepped in, one ether side of Dejah. Doll pulled the lever down low until it made a deafening clunk, the door’s shutting promptly as the elevator immediately started its descent. The descent however was at such great speed that Dejah actually felt her feet leave the ground, turning, she clung to Mel tightly, the other woman instinctively placed her arm around Dejah, holding her steady as they plunged into the inky blackness.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
In all honesty, Dejah had lost count of how many levels they plummeted past, she only knew that it was far too many to be naturally built beneath the city. But then again, nothing about this place was natural. She sighed with deep content as she felt the elevator slow to a stop, she peered up to Mel, who unsurprisingly didn’t look phased at all. The same however, could not be said for Doll, who’s neon pink hair was now scruffed up, stray hairs flying everywhere, the hair on her tail and hooves not faring much better.  
After giving Doll a moment to fix herself up, the women set down the long, dark and winding hallway with light refracting from an unknown place far within the halls. They travelled in silence for what seems like years, the only noise that could be heard were the sounds of their footsteps, Mel heels and Doll’s hooves clicking loudly as they walked. As they kept walking, Dejah could feel it. The drum’s, rumbling deep in the earth like a primal call.  
Dejah couldn’t stop herself from snarling, the closer they got to the drums the more on edge she felt, hell even her pupils contracted so much that they looked like pin pricks. She felt like a predator… And she loved it. Her eyes darted about as she scanned the hallways, runes carved into the walls all around them as the light got brighter, emanating from a room further down the hall.  
Dejah snarled instinctively as she felt a hand slam onto her chest “You go on ahead” Mel said, nodding to Doll, who returned the gesture before turning to Dejah, giving her a soft smile and squeezing her arm before walking off down the hallway and disappearing into the room.  
Mel turned to Dejah, clasping both the young orcs shoulders and forcing their eyes to meet “Kitten, the shit that’s gonna go down in her….. It’s some old school magical shit.” Mel sighed, bumping her forehead against Dejah’s “I know… I know I trained you up for this since you were this height-” she brought her hand down under her boob with a soft smile, making both women laugh slightly “And I know there’s gonna be some big players in there….. But if you feel at all scared or nervous, just say so. Say the word kitten and I will pull you outta this, ok?” Mel assured, a hint of a growl in the back of her throat. Dejah smiled at her mother, nodding solemnly. She knew Mel could take down just about anything that moved, including her fellow hunters, that’s why they were afraid of her. After a few moments Mel released her and the two walked down towards the room, the bright light enveloping them both.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah gasped briefly as she looked around her. The room was packed to the brim with hunters, from all the different clans, some she knew and some she didn’t. The satyrs and fauns took up most of the left-hand side, they had it packed from the front to the back, some even sat on each other’s laps. Dejah snorted and shook her head at the faun’s antics, there would probably be some pairs fucking before the meeting ended.   
Turning to the right, she noted a few members of the giants clan where taking up a lot of space, a few of them muttering to some members from the mismatch of clan members next to them, some where brezziks, From their scent she guessed the others were merpeople, they definitely wouldn’t be human. The human clans wouldn’t show their faces here even if they were asked to.  
And then there was the row directly in front of her, almost entirely populated by Ogre’s, a few cross breeds where scattered in between them. But most where the pure breeds, glowering right at her as their golden eyes searched her for any trace of weakness, a few of them snorting and baring their tusks at her. ‘Yeah yeah, I know I’m a no-tooth, I got the freaking memo’ She snarled to herself as she walked into the centre of the room, she was aware of Mel’s presence behind her the entire time. She just had to remind herself she would be safe.   
The room hushed however as she reached the centre, a pillar of light spilling down upon her from the ceiling for a brief moment before a shadow descended down from above, the clear outline of wings and a tail came barrelling down from above, stopping just a few feet above Dejah head, the sudden stop sent a gust of wind down upon the young girl as the being above her came down to land.  
Dejah coughed and spluttered for a moment as she cleared the dust out of her nose. Fuck, she hated when the clan leader did this. Wiping her eyes and looking up with a glare she saw the leader standing in front of her, looking down on her blankly. “Marble” Came Mel’s voice barked from behind her, the gargoyles ear twitching as she peered over Dejahs shoulder “Melanie” Marble purred in a disinterested tone before turning her attention back to Dejah “Brothers and sisters… We stand here today, to seal this child into our clan” Marble drolled out as she began to circle Dejah “It has been determined that this child has killed for us…. She’d blood with us… Took part in the hunt with us……” Marble paused, looking around the room for any objections. Of which there where none “Do you have the vessel?” Marble paused, there was a clicking of heels as Mel strutted forward and placed a massive tooth in the gargoyles hand. Dejah winced at the sight, instinctively bringing her hand up to rub her side where the tooth had been extracted from.  
“Young lady…. Bring forth your stone” Marble said regally as she waited for the young girl to follow her orders. Dejah let out a shaky breath as she turned to face Mel briefly, who gave the girl a nod. On command Dejah brought her right arm up in front of Marble, pulling her jacket up to reveal a sting of dark dots around her wrist, with one dot filled in bright blue, contrasting against Dejah’s own pale blue skin. Marble hummed for a moment before reaching down and pulling at the skin where the dots where, it only took a moment for the dots to start pulling off of her skin, with them now appearing more like beads then tattooed circles. Dejah hissed and ground her teeth through the entire experience, her eyes never leaving Marbles as the gargoyle pulled the beads off, an audible pop being heard as the blue on finally came out, much to Dejah’s relief.  
Marble looked the beads over for a moment “A turquoise? Interesting” Was all Marble said as she twirled them about in her hand. “Let’s get this over with Marble” Mel hissed from her side, gently rubbing Dejah’s shoulders to try and soothe her, Marble however simply glanced them over before turning and walking a few paces away, holding the tooth and the crystals up high for all to see, earning a chorus of yell’s from her fellow hunters. “Dejah, you have been a child of this clan most of you life…. But you are also the first orc to become a hunter in well over 200 years…” Marble stated before turning to face Dejah “Do you understand the risks that we ask of you? Do you understand the responsibilities you will have?” Marbles voice echoed all around them “I do!” Dejah cried, nerves clearly sounding in her voice. “Will you pledge yourself to your brothers and sisters in the hunt? Will you fight that which those cannot? Will you protect those who are weak and fearful?” Marble all but snarled as she stalked towards Dejah and Mel “I will” Dejah roared at the top of her lungs as she bared her non-existent tusks. This was all the cue Marble needed, as the older woman reached down and ripped out the viens on Dejah’s wrist with her teeth, bringing a scream from the younger woman. But the gargoyle wasn’t done as she did the same to Mel’s wrist and then to her own, placing the three down onto the tooth and smearing it in their blood before slamming Dejah’s stone down upon it causing a flash of blue light to consume the room for a few moments, causing Dejah to shield her eyes as the room erupted in cheers from the other hunters.  
As the light died down Dejah peered between her bloodied fingers to see Marble holding the tooth, now with her crystal set into it and the beads hanging down low. Pulling her hand’s away she allowed the elder to place the amulet around her neck for the very first time. Dejah couldn’t help but grin as she saw Marble smile down at her “Welcome to the clan little one” She purred briefly before streams of pink surrounded the three women’s injured wrists, Dejah barely had time to look around before she was scooped up and twirled around by Doll who was squealing wildly.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey winced as sunlight streamed through the crack’s in the blind’s. Fuck, what time was it? Why was it so freaking bright? And sweet fucking Jirak if his shoulder didn’t hurt like a bitch…. He whimpered as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the aching pain in his arm. Everything felt fuzzy, everything was swirling and the only thing he could really make out was the sounds of his house mates in the kitchen down the hall.  
And then suddenly everything started to come back to him. His dad, that lady, the monster…. And Dejah. “Fuck, Dejah!” He muttered in shock as he threw the covers off him as he tried to dart up straight, but that was short lived as his vison went blurry and white, collapsing back down onto the bed “Fuck….shit….”he muttered in annoyance as he lay back down on his bed, yeah that was his own damn fault. Whimpering pathetically, Mikey leaned back forwards, plopping his hands on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face and eyes, trying to wipe the sleep dust out of his eyes.   
His ear’s twitched as he heard a little ding from his nightstand, turning he snatched up his phone and looked at the screen. Fuck, the first thing he noticed was that it was 1pm! How the hell had he slept that long? That had been like, 12 hours! As he swiped through his phone, he noticed that the first bunch of text’s he could see where from his dad, worrying whether or not he was alive. Then came the text’s from all of his friends in the gang, trying to figure out what the fuck had gone on last night. Clearly they had heard about the woman, Mel and her magic which had saved him AND kicked the ass of every orc in the room without breaking a sweat.  
And then there, at the very bottom of his notification’s, was a text from Dejah. ‘Got home safe, hope you’re ok <3’. Mikey smiled at her little message. A warm feeling bubbling up in his chest. He really wished she was here right now. Not even for anything hot….He just, really wanted to warp an arm around her, snuffle up against her and lay there for the rest of the day. His little fantasy was destroyed as another text message buzzed in his hand, he couldn’t help but glare down at the screen. His dad sent him another damn text. Mikey didn’t really feel like talking with his dad right now, especially after the shit he had pulled last night. He snarled as he sent him a text, just confirming he was in fact alive, but he didn’t want to talk.  
Sighing he scrolled back down through the mountain of text’s until he came back upon Dejah’s message, smiling down at it fondly he text her back ‘Hey D, I’m fine, a little sore but I’m alive! Wha bout you? I’m glad you got home safe.’ Groaning, he attempted to stand up again, this time succeeding, as he walked around his bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He could never be too sure who the guy’s had over, especially at this time of the day. Stretching weakly, trying to get his healed-up shoulder to loosen up so that it wouldn’t seize up on him when he used it.   
Huffing softly Mikey walked out of his room and headed down the hallway towards the kitchen and hopefully his housemates. He smiled as he walked in and saw his friends all gathered around the breakfast bar, the smell of toaster waffles filling his nose and making his stomach rumble “Can I get some of those?” Mikey muttered as he headed over to the fridge, grabbing the bottle of orange juice and taking a quick swig of it as he watched his friends, who snapped around instantly, both of who looked absolutely horrified at the sight of the orc in front of them “Mike?! Dude, what the hell are you doing up man?” Tenfold wailed as he ran over to Mikey, clapping the other orc into a strong hug, clapping Mikey on the back a few times which Mikey returned in kind “Dude, some of the guys said that you got, like, ripped apart by some crazy monster thing! And then they said that some crazy magic shit went down at the church last night!” Blinky roared from the opposite side of the counter before shoving a waffle into his mouth.   
Mikey couldn’t help but smirk as he gently pushed Tenfold out of his way, making his way over to the toaster and pulling out two waffle’s, one of which he promptly popped into his mouth and scarfed down quickly “Yea… Yeah that all kinda… Happened…” Mikey muttered as he scratched the back of his head with his free hand, nibbling on the second waffle as he stared at his friend’s. In all honesty, he had no idea how to explain to his friends what had gone on, heck, even he really didn’t know what had gone on last night.   
Tonto went to go speak when Mikey’s phone buzzed again, he pulled it out to see another text from Dejah ‘I’m glad you’re alright Mikey! The pain should probably fade away in a day or two, Mel’s magic can get a little burny :S I’m still at home, didn’t feel up to going out today’ Mikey blinked at the text, she was still home? Mikey growled softly as he shoved the phone into his pocket and turned to head back to his room, ignoring his friends questions and pleas on his way. He had to get dressed and go see her.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey pulled up just outside of Dejah’s house and stared at it for a moment. She would be in there, he knew that, and he wanted to make sure that she really was ok…. But the problem was, he knew that woman would probably be there, and in all honesty, he didn’t know how she felt about him, especially after he kissed Dejah in front of her.  
Mikey snarled and punched his dashboard, he had to fucking do this. He threw open the door of his car and skulked over to her house. Her street was quiet and didn’t have many houses on it and Dejahs’ house was the one closest to the junkyard down the street where she worked. So, no one would notice the orc turning up on the street. Taking a deep breath, he pounded his fist on the door lightly. No reply. Fuck this was a bad idea…. I mean that woman was probably going to be here and after everything that happened last night she may not want to see him. Especially after he kissed-  
Mikey was pulled back to the present as the door was swung open, revealing a pink haired…. satyr? He guessed she was a satyr, he had never really seen one. But he blushed as she propped herself up against the door frame. She had tan skin with pink hair on her head, her hooves and…. was that a tail? He blinked as he saw a flash of pink sway behind her, watching the long trail of pink sway gently behind her. Wow, his head was really getting fuzzy just standing here with her….  
Mikey was snapped back to reality as the woman in front of him cleared her throat and smirked at him. As he shook his head slightly he attempted to look forward, clearly not factoring in that the woman was taller then him, causing to come face to face with her breasts. Mikey’s blush immediately deepened to the fact he was sure she would be able to feel the heat radiating from him as his eyes quickly darted up to her face, simply to see her smirking at him playfully “Hello darlin’! What brings you here?” she purred happily as she smiled at him and crossed her arms. Mikey whimpered and rubbed the back of his head nervously “I…. I wanted to come in and uh…you know…check on Dejah, make sure she’s, you know, ok?” He spluttered nervously as he tried to avoid her piercing gaze and sultry smile.  
He heard her chuckle and shake her head “Oh my days! You must be Mikey! Well my little blueberry has told me all about you!” She squealed happily and clasped her hands together before grabbing Mikey by the jacket and pulled him into the house, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as she did so “Oh sweetie, you must have so many questions! Mel and Dejah told me all about what happened last night! Oh you must have been terrified, you poor thing” She spoke out quickly as she patted his shoulder roughly.   
Mikey blinked at the situation he had been suddenly dragged into, he had been expecting the dark and brooding woman from the night before, not this curious neon pink satyr. But that wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, while he still felt nervous around this lady, it was for an entirely different reason. He didn’t feel like she was going to try and kill him at any moment, which was a nice difference. He cleared his throat a little “Um….. Yeah, it was… weird to say the least. That’s why I came here… I wanted to check and make sure Dejah was ok” He muttered as he looked around the house, it was big! Comfy looking and with plenty of space, however it did have an odd feel to it, there were items and pictures around the place that just looked…. Off. He was dragged out of his observations by the massive dog that ran up to him. Mikey was shocked, but instinctively he put his hand out, palm down so that the dog could get his scent. After a few moments the dog happily licked his hand and allowed Mikey to pet him “Oh King! Go up to bed and leave the poor boy alone!” The satyr scolded the dog, pointing to a massive pillow encased in the front end of a beat up old police car, woah, that was a hell of a dog bed.  
Mikey blinked as the Satyr quickly swung him over towards the stairs by his jacket “Ok, so Dejah’s room is the last on at the end of the hallway ok? Just head straight there ok? Do not go into the room to the right. That’s Mel’s room and she’s resting now, so do not wake her, got it?” The satyr ordered with a massive grin on her face. Mikey merely nodded quickly as he tried to comprehend all the information that had been thrown at him so quickly, this seemed to please the faun as she patted him on the arm lightly “Go get ‘er tiger” she purred with a wink before trotting off towards another part of the house. Mikey merely stood there and stared at the place the Satyr previously was. What the hell had just happened? He had never experienced this before when turning up to a girl’s house. Hell, he’d never actually turned up to a girl’s house, and Dejah clearly wasn’t a normal girl from a normal house, but still.   
Mikey slowly turned and headed up the stairs as quietly as he possibly could, wary of the warning of the resting woman in one of the rooms, he paused as reached the top of the stairs to get his bearing’s, it only took him a moment to focus in on the room at the very end of hallway. Dejah, she would be in there. Looking around for a moment, he slowly crept forward towards the door, doing his best to tip toe past the door to the right of him as he edged closer to his goal at the end of the hallway.  
As he reached her door, Mikey paused at her door and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent even through the door. Jirak, he loved her scent, it sent shivers across his skin and brought a little smirk on his face. But this tome there was something, different about her scent today, it had something extra to it, something that made his head feel fuzzy. He shook his head and sighed, there was no point in just standing there and stiffing her through the door like some pervert. He knocked the door lightly and waited for any indication that he would be allowed into the room. When there was no response he went to knock again “Come in!” he heard a voice call from beyond the door before he could knock again. Mikey smiled and pushed the door open gently and peered into the room. There she was, sitting in the centre of a massive bed on her laptop, her room was white with one pale blue wall. He didn’t have time to observe more of the room as Dejah turned her head, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping as she saw Mikey standing in the door. Mikey just grinned at her as he walked towards, opening his arms just in time to catch her “Mikey? What are you doing here? Oh, Jirak how did you get in?!” She all but squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face beneath his chin, which made Mikey grin stupidly as he hugged her back just as tightly “c’mon D, you know I’ve got my ways. Besides, if it means getting to see you, you know I’d do anything to see you…” He muttered softly as he rubbed her back gently, taking a deep breath and inhaling her scent deeply and letting it out with a deep, satisfied sigh. As he did so he felt every last bit of tension leave his body, feeling his body slump against her slightly as he just kind of let himself hang around her, swaying ever so slightly as he cuddled her.   
Mikey could’ve stayed like that forever, her warmth against him making him dozy. But he pulled back from her as his ears pricked up at the sound of Dejah giggling, as he pushed her back so that he could peer down at her, a small smile on her face as he hooked a finger under her chin and pulled her gaze up to meet his “Hey, whatchu laughin’ at?” he snickered, bending down and placing a chaste kiss against her lips, making her smile more as she leant up onto her tip so she could try to be eye to eye with him “I’m laughin at you, you big dork. Do you know how happy I am to see you? I was really worried about you…” She muttered, bumping her forehead against his as her brow furrowed with concern.  
Mikey frowned as he saw this, her lip quivering broke his damn heart “Hey now, c’mon D. I’m here! And I’m fine, because of you” He stated with a smile, rubbing away a few tears that had began to fall. But still she didn’t smile. Frowning a little, he looked her over as she continued to cry, before an idea came to mind. Pushing her back slightly, he turned her around and scooped her up into his arms, despite her shocked squeal’s. Smirking he walked forward and turned around so that his back was facing the bed. He winked at her slyly before flopping down onto the bed with her in her arm’s as he laughed at her horrified squeals as she flailed her legs in shock, burying her face in the crook of his neck as her hands fisted his jacket. He smirked slightly to himself, he had worn the jacket that he knew she loved. It was the one she had ‘borrowed’ the night that he met her.   
Mikey laughed and tickled Dejahs’ sides, holding her torso tightly with his left arm to stop her escape attempts as she arched her back and kicked her legs with laughter “Admit it! Admit you’re happy now!” Mikey ordered playfully, pulling his hand up to hover just above her stomach as she panted and whimpered on top of him “N..Never!” She squealed, darting up and off Mikey, crawling towards the head of the bed. Mikey didn’t give her too much time to escape however, turning on his side he quickly grabbed her hips and with a little effort, and a small amount of pain from his hurt arm, he flipped them both on the bed and pinning Dejah beneath him.  
Mikey smiled as he dragged his over the flushed doe beneath him, her eyes were puffy and red from the crying a few moments earlier, the tear trails on her cheeks hitting the point home. But Mikey’s eyes dragged ever lower, down to her little lips, which where parted as she breathed out shaky breaths. She eyes pulled down lower to her chest, rising and falling quickly beneath him, he couldn’t help but growl as he looked her over, her top grazed just above her breast’s and he could see the frilly lacer of her bra underneath.  
His eyes were pulled back to her face as he felt her gently place her hand on his cheek, pulling him down towards her. Mikey bit his lip as she smiled up at him, gently stroking her hand over his cheek and across the tip of his ear’s. They stayed that way for the longest time until Mikey heard Dejah snarl, he was shocked as he she pulled herself up against him, crushing their lips together in a rough kiss as her hands darted down to pull at his jacket. Mikey obliged, never breaking the kiss as he hauled his jacket off and threw it somewhere into the room.   
Mikey smirked as he felt Dejah fist his shirt roughly, moaning softly into the kiss as he dragged his hands over her, slipping his hand beneath her shirt to run his fingers over her breast, growling as he felt the hard peaks of her nipples beneath the flimsy fabric. Mikey returned the growl deeply as he felt Dejah slip her leg beneath his legs, gently rubbing it against the bulge in his pants, sending a shudder through him.  
Mikey’s hand’s darted down to Dejah’s shorts when both orcs froze, hearing a knock at the door “Dejah, sweetie are you ok?” called a voice beyond the door “Fuck, its Mel” Dejah whispered with a hiss. Mikey blinked in shock, oh fuck, that wasn’t good.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING LADS! THIS CHAPTER HAS AN ATTEMPT TO WRITE SMUT M'KAY? SO IF YOU'RE NOT OK WITH THAT JUST HEAD ON OUT OK?

Mikey’s hand’s darted down to Dejah’s shorts when both orcs froze, hearing a knock at the door “Dejah, sweetie are you ok?” called a voice beyond the door “Fuck, its Mel” Dejah whispered with a hiss. Mikey blinked in shock, oh fuck, that wasn’t good.  
+++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey’s heart jumped into his fucking throat. Sweet Jirak this was bad, he was trying to fuck the daughter of a woman who had single handily taken out his entire fucking clan. Of course this wasn’t going to be an easy hook-up. “Fuck I didn’t think she’d be up yet” Dejah hissed as she quickly darted up right, shoving Mikey off of her in the process “What are we gonna do?” He hissed back at her as he scrambled back on the bed as his eyes darted from her to the door in sheer panic “Just hide” She snapped as she shoved him off of the far side of the bed, throwing a some old clothes on top of him as she scooted back to her previous place on the bed, pulling her laptop onto her knee, just in time, as a moment later Mel burst into the room.  
+++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah practically shit herself as she saw Mel shove the door open, the elder huntress still looked tired, but less so then earlier that day “Hey blue…Just wanted to check on you” Mel muttered as she leaned against the door, cracking a small smile as she looked the small orc over. Dejah merely cracked a smile as she looked up from her laptop innocently “Hey Mel… I’m fine. Just tired, you know?” She muttered softly as she batted her eyes at her mother innocently “I know what you mean” Mel snarked as she padded into the room.  
+++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey winced to himself as he heard the door creak open and the tell tale sound of footsteps walk towards the bed. Fuck. FUCK, this was bad. And as he heard the sound of bed creaking under the weight of another person, he had to struggle to curse out loud. Sweet Jirak, he was at least 50 percent sure that this woman could smell fear and at this moment? He would reek of it.  
He breathed deeply in an attempt to calm himself down, but damn that went south fast. Not only was he covered entirely in Dejah clothes, but worse then that? A pair of her panties had landed right on his face, which meant that at this moment in time, he was essentially huffing the scent of her pussy with every breath. Now in another situation? This would be great. Fucking excellent actually. But right now was not the time for this, especially ‘cause her mom was about 2 feet away from him and he was currently rock hard, which he doubted was a good look in front of his girl’s mom.  
He smirked a little at that, his girl. He never had A girl, only hook-ups with a few girls in high school and at the gang parties. He had also exchanged texts and calls with a few girls, but damn. Nothing like this.  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
“Dejah…. Are you sure you’re ok?” Mel mumbled softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching her hand over to grasp Dejah’s hand in her own “Yes Mel, I’m fine. Its just…. Been a confusing few days.” Dejah replied as calmly as she could, attempting to keep her voice steady, how the fuck was she gonna get away with this? Hell, if she tried to put a spell over Mikey to try and camouflage him, Mel would sniff him out even faster.  
“Dejah, listen…” Mel sighed, pulling her hand back and rubbing her tired eyes before looking back to Dejah “These past few days? They’ve been shitty. Like real, real shitty. But I promise things will get better, ok? And besides….” Mel trailed off as a wide smirk etched itself on her face as she crossed her arm, which made Dejah panic a little, this couldn’t be good. “You seem to be enjoy that local boy, aren’t you?” Mel said knowingly as she cocked an eyebrow at Dejah, who let out a loud squeal as she covered her face and kicked Mel off of the bed “Oh. My god Mel. Do not even start this. Oh my god.” Dejah kept practically squealing as she flopped back onto the bed, much to Mel’s amusement “Am I wrong?” Mel muttered from the floor “Get. Out.” Dejah demanded with as much furiousity as she could muster, despite her bright purple blush which cause Mel to laugh loudly as she pulled herself off the floor and dusted herself off as she smirked “All right madam, well I shall leave you be” Mel stated as she turned to walk out the door, stopping just before the exit “Hey D…” Mel called over her shoulder “What?” Dejah sighed in exasperation “You can tell your boyfriend to get off the floor now” Mel stated with a smirk as she finally left the room, laughing at the shock that was plastered all over Dejah’s as she closed the door.  
There was silence for a moment before Mikey tentatively poked his head up from beneath the mound of clothes, Dejah’s panties falling off of his face as he did so. The two young orcs looked at each other briefly before bursting into laughter, Mikey burying his face into Dejahs bedsheets whilst Dejah fell back onto the bead, curling in on herself out of sheer embarrassment and laughter, rolling to the side slightly so that she could face away from him to hide her massive blush.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey could feel himself begin to heat up at Mel’s statement, Dejah was enjoying the local boy? Sweet Jirak she was talking about him, oh this was fucking awkward. He had to bite back a chuckle as he heard Dejah squeal at Mel to get out the room. However just as he though he was in the clear, he heard Mel’s comment and he thought he was going to choke on his own breath. She had fucking knew?!   
Mikey shuddered as he heard Mel laugh and close the door behind her, leaving a trail of silence in her wake as the two of them sat in silence, Mikey was doing his best to trying to regulate his breathing, but damn was it hard to do that with Dejah’s panties still on his face. Fuck, there was way to much temptation to just lick her panties. Damn, she probably tasted great, but that would make this awkward situation way worse.  
Blinking briefly, Mikey gently lifted himself out of the pile of clothes, Dejahs panties sliding off his face whilst he did so, leaning his shoulders up onto the bed to look at her, his eyes locking with hers as she turned to him, a brief understanding between them before the two just began laughing.   
Mikey could barely breath as he shoved his face into her sheets, pounding the mattress with his fist as he laughed. Sweet fucking Jirak, this was a weird day already. Wheezing softly as he looked up at her, expecting to see her smiling over at him, but she wasn’t. Ohhh no. What he was greeted with was the most beautiful view of her ass, in her little pink briefs. And fuck, they had a little heart right over her asshole. Oh fuck.  
Mikey whimpered audibly as he pulled himself up onto the bed, crawling over towards her as she continued to laugh, her body still shaking with giggles as he crept over to her, his mouth watering as his lips hovered just above her bare skin. She looked so tasty….  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah could barely breath she was laughing so much. Holy fuck this was the worst shit that could have happened, poor Mikey had to lay on the floor underneath a pile of her dirty clothes, and there wasn’t even any point! Mel had know the entire damn time, oh this was so embarrassing.  
She kept shaking with laughter as she tried to get her breathing under control. Oh this was hilarious, if she didn’t laugh at the situation she would have started crying. She smiled softly as she felt Mikey push himself up onto the bed, oh poor guy this must have been-  
Dejah gasped as she felt teeth nip at her ass, shortly followed by a long lick graced across the bite which sent a shudder up her spine as a little moan escaped her lips. Whimpering softly she turned her head to see Mikey trailing kisses across her ass and up towards her panties, gently scraping his tusks across her skin as he did so “Mikey” she whimpered pathetically as she felt him stop his kisses upon her top of her briefs, his golden eyes burrowing into her own. Oh fuck yeah.  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey was snarling against her bare skin, fuck she tasted amazing and the noises she made were turning him on more then he thought possible. “Mikey”, fuck, she was moaning his name now? Hell he hadn’t even done anything yet. He paused as he reached the top of her brief, staring up at her as he practically tried to beg her with his eyes to let him taste her. He pulled back a little as she turned around, laying on back as she looked up at him, biting her lip as she looked down at him whilst she raised her hips to slightly press them against his lips. That was all the motivation that he needed.  
He smirked up at her as he kissed at the top of her briefs, trailing kisses down between her legs as he slowly dragged his fingers up her thighs, fuck she was so wet already, he was practically drooling at the scent. All his teasing earned him a little gasp as she tried to close her legs around him as she threw her hands up to try and cover her face. Mikey purred softly as he rub her thighs “ I can stop if you want babe” He promised as he rumbled softly, placing kisses along her thighs as he peered up at her. His reply was a whimper as she lifted her hips once again “C’mon baby, I gotta hear you say it” He growled with a smirk on his face as he nuzzled against her thigh.   
She turned and scowled down at him playfully “Don’t….. stop……” she practically snarled at him through gritted teeth, blushing even more furiously when she saw him smirk, he liked her like this. With a deep rumbled he dragged his tongue along the wet patch in her panties earning a whine as her head fell back onto the pillow. Smirking against her once again he pushed his tongue against her slick folds through the cloth. Fuck, even with panties on he could feel her heat as she whimpered pathetically above him.  
Humming happily, he trailed kisses back up to the top of her briefs, pushing her top up a little and nipping at the exposed flesh and dragging his tusks to leave little red marks along her abdomen. Mikey dragged his tongue over his handiwork before kissing further upwards until her reached her breasts, hooking his tusks underneath the frilly material of her bra “Don’t you dare….” She hissed above him which made him chuckle as he slide his tusks out from underneath the bra and scooted up so he could kiss her softly “Awfully bossy aren’t you?” He purred as he broke the kiss, nuzzling against her happily “I have to. Bra’s are expensive” She pouted, lightly as she smacked him on the shoulder softly.  
Mikey turned his face so he could nip her ear “Oh I’m sorry for trying to break it, let me make it up to you” He cooed, sliding a free hand into her panties, his finger finding her clit as he began rubbing it in little circles, smirking as she mewled and writhed beneath him as her hands darted up to cover her face. “Get your hands down from your face. I wanna see you” He growled nipping her ear as he stopped his motions, staring down at her with a shit eating grin.  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
Dejah whimpered underneath her own hands as Mikeys fingers worked her clit. Holy fuck, HOLY FUCK. She had never let something like this happen to her before. She had given a few blowjobs and handjobs to a few previous boyfriends, but she never got one before. Fuck this was embarrassing, just whimpering and squirming beneath him. She tried to bury herself in her hands when she heard his voice, it was so… commanding…. It was hot.  
Obediently she shakily pulled her hands away from her face and looked up at him, her blush deepening as she saw him looking down at her smugly with a huge grin on his face. She scowled and went to slap him when she felt him slide a finger in between her slick folds, causing her back to arch slightly at the sudden friction in her pussy. She gasped as he crushed his mouth against hers as he curled his finger, brushing her sweet.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey purred against her hot mouth, holy fuck she was so wet and tight. Her whimpering wasn’t making it any easier for him, fuck he wish he had condoms with him. Growling softly, he slowly began to pull his finger out of her, causing her to whine loudly as she arched her hips up against him, grinding herself against his dick as she tried move against his finger. Slowly he began to push back into her, lingering at her entrance long enough to make her snarl in annoyance and bite his lip roughly. Mimicking her snarl, he thrust his finger back into forcefully, causing her to squeal loudly into the kiss, last thing he needed was Mel walking up the stairs as he fingered her daughter.  
He purred happily at the sounds of her whines as he picked up the pace, slipping a second finger in to her pussy, enjoying the moan that escaped her lips as he did so. Pausing for a moment to break the kiss for air, he took the moment scissor his fingers and stretch her as best he could without hurting her. He didn’t know how experienced she was and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt-  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
She was fucking done with being teased. No way in hell was she just going to lie back and let him tease her, virgin or not. She was way too horny for this.  
Snarling as he scissored his fingers, she brought all her strength up and flipped the two of them, rolling quickly so that she was on top of Mikey, forcing his fingers deeper into her as she fisted his shirt to balance herself as she rocked her hips erratically against his hand. She had never done this so she knew she was probably really bad at this, but fuck she didn’t care, it felt good.  
Her ears twitched as she heard Mikey snarl beneath her as he grabbed her hip with his free hand to try and slow her down and steady her pace “Mikey, stop fucking teasing me. Either fuck me or get the fuck out” She snarled as she continued to fuck herself on his fingers, biting her lip as she felt his finger brush the sensitive bundle of nerves inside her.  
She smirked and bit her lips as he pushed up against her, snarling as he slid his fingers out of her, leaving her with an empty feeling. However she was distracted quickly as he crushed his lips against hers as he skilfully hooked his arm around her waist and hauled her up slightly, just enough so that his free hand could undo the buckle of his belt before quickly pulling down his zipper.  
She couldn’t help but purr happily as he bit her lip and deepened the kiss as best he could whilst his hands were occupied elsewhere, that was until he grabbed a hold of her hips and with one hand tugged hard on her panties “Mikey!” she yelped as she felt the stiches pop and tear, the smirk on his face was filthy as he pulled away the remaining fabric, and to her shock, brought it up to his lips and dragged his tongue over the wet patch on her panties. Fuck. It sent a shiver right through her core and she couldn’t help but grind her hips down against him, groaning softly as she felt his dick through the thin fabric of his boxers.  
Jirak, this was gonna be a rough ride.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey rumbled deeply and grit his teeth as he felt her try and push herself down on him, the sudden contact with his erection making him wince. Damn he was so hard it was fucking painful. Like yeah, he had fucked girls before, but it was never like this, like he was never this needy for a girl in his damn life. Hell, even when he was in high school horning after the girls he was this desperate for a fuck.  
But damn, she tasted good, like really good. But damn he wanted to take it slow, like he liked her, he didn’t just wanna fuck and run, despite her snarling and ordering and all that fucking grinding. Breathing deeply through his mouth to try and clear his head, he grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled her head towards his own, bumping their foreheads together so that he could look into her eyes. Despite all the panting and moaning, he wanted to…. Convey something to her? He didn’t know what, but he looked deeply at her, smooshing their noses together as they breathed together.  
Dejah looked confused at first, briefly cocking an eyebrow at him before her face soften and she leant her weight against him, deeply breathing in his own scent as she purred loudly. Fuck…. He cocked his head to the side a little and brushed his own lips against hers. It was soft and gentle, but he deepened it slowly. It wasn’t like the previous kisses, it wasn’t heated, it wasn’t rough. It was something else… but it was strong, and he liked it.  
With his free hand, he reached down and pulled down his boxers, moaning into the kiss as his member was finally released from its restrictions and gently brushed Dejah’s thigh, causing both of them to shudder a little, Dejah nipping at his lip as she did so which made him smile and bump his nose against hers once more.  
Huffing gently, he took his member in his hand and guided it to her soaked entrance, making her tense up instantly. Mikey’s eyes shot up to hers’, spotting the concern in her eyes “You ok babe?” He said a bit more desperately than he had hope. She nodded her head shakily “Yeah…. I’m just…Its just…” she sighed deeply “I’ve…Never done this before mike…”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
Jirak, had she really just fucking said that to him? Way to kill the fucking mood! From grinding away to Hey! I’m a virgin! As if that’s not gonna scare him as far away from her as he could get, its either that or he can use it for bragging rights ‘Oooh! I got the No-tooth’s first fuck!’  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
Mikey blinked for a moment, what? Was she serious? She was going at it like she did this on the constant, but fuck if this was her first time he need to be gentle with her, guessed? He had never slept with a virgin before, so he didn’t really know if there was away you were supposed to go about it.  
Gentle he brought his hand back up to her check, pulling her face around to meet him before kissing her gently and bumping their foreheads together, looking at her with a smile “I’ll go gentle, and if you want, we don’t even have to-“ he was interrupted as Dejah grabbed him by the tusks and crushed her mouth against his own. Well fuck, there was his answer!  
Moaning into the kiss, he brought the tip back to her entrance, rubbing it against her wet folds which tore a little whimper from her lips. Slowly, he slid the tip in with a deep snarl as he did his best to control himself, all he wanted to do was bury himself in balls deep, but the tightening fists that now clung to his shirt with whitening knuckles brought his mind back to the task at hand, he had to go gentle.  
He slipped his hand down from her head to her hip, both hands gripped her hips tightly to try and inch her down slowly in the hopes of letting her stretch enough that she would be comfortable. Jirak, he didn’t want to hurt her.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sweet Jirak…. Oh gods…. She had fucked herself with dildo’s before, ones of different sizes and textures, but damn…. it wasn’t anything like this, it felt different, mostly because on like the dildos, Mikey was hot, and she could feel him twitch as he entered her which felt very, very odd. But it also felt real good.   
But he wasn’t fucking moving, he would move just a little bit and then would just wait! For fuck’s-sake she felt like she could scream! She wasn’t about to wait around for him to edge in bit by bit, she wanted be fucked now. Snarling, she let go of his shirt and grabbed a hold of his shoulders and forced herself down on him until she took in every inch of him until his balls slapped against her ass, causing her back to arch as she gasped and whimpered, pulling Mikey roughly against her boobs as grabbed tightly onto his shoulders. She smirked slightly between gasps and whimpers, she could feel Mikey snarling against her skin as the vibrations rolled through her body. Good, just the reaction she wanted. She knew he wouldn’t think she could do that if she was a sweet little virgin.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
He all but roared as he Dejah shoved herself down onto him, the sudden tightness and wetness around his cock made him twitch and shudder, god he wasn’t expecting that. She said she was a fucking virgin! Gently he pulled back away from her chest, staring up at her as she bit her lip and smile as she rolled her hips against him.   
Fuck, the feeling of her walls fluttering around him made him whine as he stared up at her with a smile, which only widened as Dejah opened her eyes and looked down at him “Fuck babe…. you look fuckin beautiful…” He purred as held her hips, guiding them a little as she slid herself slowly up his shaft before dragging her back down roughly, pulling a shocked squeak out of her as he bottomed put again. His kissed her roughly as he started a steady pace, grabbing her by the waist and switching their positions so that he was now on top. Grabbing one of her legs he hooked it over his shoulder as he continued to drive himself into her at rough and steady pace.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
“Fuck… oh fuck Mikey… Holy fucking shit!” she moaned pathetically as he fucked her hard, she hooked her free leg around his waist as she desperately tried to move her hips in time to meet his own but damn she could if she tried.  
All she could really muster was to grab a hold of his jacket and hold on for dear life as her back arched as Mikey’s’ thrusts hit that special bundle of nerves that made her gasp and call his name like it was a prayer to Jirak himself. She called Jirak’s name plenty of times too, more and more as she felt the muscle in her abdomen tighten as she felt her walls to start tighten around him as Mikey’s thrusts began to become more erratic as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, snarling against her and the pillow as he came hard, thrusting through his orgasm as he walls tightened and spasmed around him as she cried out before biting down on her hand so not to make too much noise.  
Fuck, she gasped as she continued to shudder and shake in the aftermath of her orgasm, but smiled as Mikey pulled his face away from her neck and gave her a quick kiss before nuzzling his nose against hers “Sorry baby… Next time I’ll wear a condom…”he muttered as blush crept across cheeks, which made her laugh at the shock of the sudden declaration “Don’t worry, that’s what magics for” She said with a wink before pulling him in for a kiss as she pulled her leg down from his shoulder and wrapped it around his waist. She had to admit, maybe the one thing she was more excited for than sex with Mikey, was after sex cuddles with Mikey.


End file.
